


Mangling the Fowls

by DiseaseofMyMind



Series: The Dark Asgard Chronicles [1]
Category: Gor Chronicles - John Norman, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anilingus, Ankle Cuffs, Asgard (Marvel), Asphyxiation, Awesome Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), Awesome Frigga (Marvel), BAMF Brunnhilde | Valkyrie (Marvel), BAMF Frigga (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), BAMF Thor (Marvel), BDSM, Big Brothers, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Thor (Marvel), Bisexuality, Bondage, Brothers, Butt Slapping, Choking, Cock & Ball Torture, Come Eating, Confrontations, Cunnilingus, Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Thor (Marvel), Devotion, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, Dominant Masochism, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drama, EWUCollections, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Erotica, Evil Loki (Marvel), Evil Odin (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FCFics, FWUCollections, Face Slapping, Female Characters, Friendship, Gags, Gay Sex, Good Writing, Hand Jobs, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Homoeroticism, Inspired by Gor Chronicles, Inspired by Novel, Kissing, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Licking, Little Brothers, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Loki (Marvel)-centric, Love, Lube, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Major Character(s), Masochism, Master/Slave, Masters, Masturbation, Multi, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Non-Sexual Slavery, Not Canon Compliant, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Loki (Marvel), Oral Sex, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Painplay, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Physical Abuse, Potions, Pre-Relationship, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Relationship(s), Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sadism, Series, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Shipping, Slapping, Slavery, Slaves, Smut, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Submissive Character, Teenagers, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel), Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Verbal Abuse, Voyeurism, Well-Written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiseaseofMyMind/pseuds/DiseaseofMyMind
Summary: The darkness consumed them, and they were finally free...Mangling the Fowls is the first story in The Dark Asgardian Chronicles and introduces the reader to the slave society and the underhanded schemes the royal family has embarked on to ensure the right son sits on the throne of Asgard. The story is mostly Loki-centric but other characters from the Thor movies receive attention as well. The underlying theme of the story is that we are all slaves to something.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Frigga | Freyja (Marvel), Brunnhilde | Valkyrie & Loki (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Thor (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Frigga | Freyja (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki & Odin (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) & Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel) & Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor/Original Character(s) (Marvel), Odin & Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Thor (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Dark Asgard Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716166
Comments: 19
Kudos: 29
Collections: Erotic Writers United Fetish, Erotic Writers United Kink, Erotic Writers United Multi, Fanfiction Writers United Alternative Universe Collection, Fanfiction Writers United Explicit Collection, Fanfiction Writers United Multiples Collection





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-canon story.  
> This story contains characters ages 14 and up in graphic sexual situations.  
> Tags will be updated as the story continues.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is just an introduction to bring the reader into the story. The reader will be introduced to the slave society and see how it runs. They will also be introduced to the tug-of-war dance between Loki and Valkyrie.
> 
> Intro:  
>  Mornings on Asgard were still with its people snug beneath their covers breathing soft snores. The dawn settled on the land spreading its soft dew on the ground and lifting the fresh scent of moisture into the air. An amethyst sky blanketed the planet with the majestic golden palace set aglow against it like a beacon for all.
> 
> Centered in the middle of Asgard, the palace appeared from all angles as a reminder to the Asgardians of the royal family’s might. The center cylinder of the palace rose high with the others falling in succession on either side like a pipe organ. Nothing was higher than the royal family except the sun. The sun began climbing toward its position in the sky, blessing all with its miraculous warmth and awesome glow.
> 
> Once the sun reached its pinnacle in the sky, alarms rang in slave chambers throughout the land stirring slaves from their bedrolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: devotion, confrontation, drama, no sex, dirty talk, love, verbal abuse, sadism, masochism, unrequited, obsession, emotional/psychological abuse
> 
> Outward Appearances:  
> Thor - Thor: Ragnarok  
> Loki - Thor: The Dark World  
> Valkyrie - Thor: Ragnarok  
> Odin - Thor: The Dark World  
> Frigga - Thor: The Dark World
> 
> Original Characters:  
> Cedalore  
> Berdaita
> 
> Edited: 11/15/20

**[Story Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/impala67cnk80q3/the-dark-asgard-chronicles/) **

**[TDAC Slave Ranks and Definitions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831146) **

[ **TDAC Currency** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026644)

Mornings on Asgard were still with its people snug beneath their covers breathing soft snores. The dawn settled on the land spreading its soft dew on the ground and lifting the fresh scent of moisture into the air. An amethyst sky blanketed the planet with the majestic golden palace set aglow against it like a beacon for all.

Centered in the middle of Asgard, the palace appeared from all angles as a reminder to the Asgardians of the royal family’s might. The center cylinder of the palace rose high with the others falling in succession on either side like a pipe organ. Nothing was higher than the royal family except the sun. The sun began climbing toward its position in the sky, blessing all with its miraculous warmth and awesome glow.

Once the sun reached its pinnacle in the sky, alarms rang in slave chambers throughout the land stirring slaves from their bedrolls. Once freshening themselves, slaves bustled about homes, started morning meals, and awoke their masters from sleep.

The number of slaves in Asgard was inestimable and as the leading authority of the slave trade throughout The Nine Realms, Asgard controlled the flow and price of slaves. Every wealthy household on Asgard had at least one slave with the royal family owning the most. Asgardians believed the royals owned at least sixty thousand slaves with some overactive imaginations putting the number at five hundred thousand.

Rising in the morning with the rest of Asgard, the Jotun blood adopted prince stood in his immense chambers allowing his slave to dress him. Cedalore entered adulthood at eighteen years a few months ago and had been serving the prince since her adolescent years. The prince chose her for his hand slave due to her pleasant and modest nature.

Pulling the prince’s black sleeveless leather over vest onto him and fastening it, Cedalore stepped back and dipped her head in respect.

“I am done, my Lord Prince Loki. You look as handsome as ever,” Cedalore complimented.

“Let me be the judge of that,” the prince said with his slippery smooth silk drenched voice slithering from his lips as he pushed the girl to the side and stood in the mirror.

Inspecting his image, the long bodied, slender prince viewed his majestic and elegant self. Cedalore dressed Loki well in black pants, black boots with gold fastenings, the vest which had a long skirt, and a lightweight long sleeve green shirt. As he took his time examining himself in the mirror, she held her breath.

Loki was neither beautiful nor ugly. Handsome (he could be); good looking (he might be), but he exuded immense aristocratic charisma and sex appeal. Cedalore enjoyed the features of his face, which, to her, were fine, elegant, and perfect like a doll maker’s mold. She wished he would take her as one of his pleasure slaves, but there was a certain kind of woman he liked to serve him in bed, and she was unqualified. She was plain, skinny, and dull. On one occasion, the prince remarked that she was uninteresting like a blank canvas haunting an artist’s blocked mind.

“Hmmm…” Humming at his image, the prince pressed his thin snake lips together and ran his fingers through the long, fine, and inky strands streaming down his shoulders. “Good job.”

Cedalore beamed and curtsied saying, “Thank you, my Lord Prince Loki.”

Shrill cries of pain filled the chambers emitting from the door on the right. Loki smirked at Cedalore’s cringing shoulders. The bed chamber belonged to his best boy, Geirwyn, who was a sadomasochistic savage beast. At that moment, Geirwyn was disciplining one of Loki’s pleasure girls. Discovered entangled in lust with his brother’s man slave, Loki wanted her punished to ensure she returned her devotion to him and Geirwyn was doing a thorough job.

“That’s right, girl,” Loki spoke in a low chiseling tone as he leaned close to Cedalore, “let those cries of your slave sister be a reminder that your little snatch belongs to me and only me, though yours isn’t worth being used. Plowing around in that hole would be as fun as sticking my dick in a drainage pipe. Would you even know what to do with it? You couldn’t please a man if your life depended on it. I dare say, you’ll always be a virgin.”

As Loki placed her beneath his other slaves, Cedalore distanced herself from them and considered none to be her slave brother or sister.

“Yes, my Lord Prince Loki,” Cedalore replied to Loki’s scalding words in her natural obedient tone though they stung like a poisonous arrow shot through her heart.

“How does that make you feel?” The prince continued his taunts of the girl as he enjoyed causing pain, both physical and emotional.

Cedalore inhaled and measured her words like any smart slave would.

Parting her lips, Cedalore said, “It makes me feel like I am not worthy to be in your presence, my Lord Prince Loki. I shall try to please you in all the other ways that I can by being your hand slave.”

“Good girl,” Loki patronized patting her mousy brown hair. Leaving her hair, his hand grasped her chin tilting her head back.

The girl’s eyes were a dull stale blue without any spark or passion in them. Trained well, the girl faced Loki but avoided his eyes. Cedalore wished she could gaze into his striking sea glass blue eyes that she glimpsed while standing across a chamber.

Sneering, Loki let Cedalore’s chin drop and moved to the door. Scurrying to the door, she opened and held it as the regal man stepped through. Dutiful, she followed him. As personal attendants to a master, hand slaves accompanied them every moment of their day. Slaves trailed masters, begging forgiveness and permission to pass when needed. Hand slaves followed their master at a respectful distance of six feet. This distance kept them from earshot of a master’s conversation if he was walking with someone.

The palace consisted of three sections. The west wing, the center, and the east wing. Loki occupied the west wing, Thor the east, and their parents the center. Other minor parts of the palace included the dungeon, the kennels, the stables, mills, tavern, kitchen, garden, etcetera.

Walking down the golden corridor of his wing, Loki arrived at his slave chambers. At times he liked to watch his slaves bustle about. Stepping through the door after Cedalore opened it, he entered the mess hall. Split down the middle by a green runner, the chamber separated the slaves with the right for the males and the left for the females. He prized males over females, having thirteen females and thirty-seven males.

Entering a door on the left, Loki stepped into the female slave quarters. The slave mother, Berdaita, was pouring purple Cycle Wine into small wooden cups sitting on a cart. Cedalore had her Cycle Wine before the other girls as hand slaves needed to rise earlier than pleasure slaves.

Cycle Wine was a contraceptive given to all female slaves. Given on the first day of every month, Cycle Wine worked for thirty days. Breeder and elderly slaves were exempt from Cycle Wine.

Berdaita was an elderly woman and had been nanny and hand slave to Loki’s mother. She became the nanny to Loki and Thor when they were infants. Loki favored her and when he began his own slave chains, he put her in charge of his girls.

“Good morning, Prince Loki.” Berdaita greeted the prince with a smile.

“Good morning to you, nana.” Loki smiled with warmth and placed a kiss on the woman’s wrinkled forehead.

Slaves earned leniency with their masters if they kept a streak of good merit.

“How are my girls doing?” Loki asked rubbing Berdaita’s slumped shoulders with a gentle hand.

“They are fine and lovely as ever,” Berdaita replied. “Jozziettay sold an afghan at the market for thirty silver pieces.”

“Amazing,” he remarked. “Her craftsmanship is improving. I shall have her make one so that I can snug her tight in my arms at night.”

Berdaita’s eyes blazed and the wrinkles at the corners of her eyes crinkled as she smiled.

“Shall I have her start on it right away?” Berdaita asked.

“It would please me if you did,” Loki replied.

“Very well.”

Slaves who proved themselves worthy could explore their intelligence and creativity in their spare time, though different genders had the privilege of different activities. If a slave produced something outstanding, they could take it to market. Any profit the slave received for their product was theirs to keep. Most girls purchased candy, pastries, and hair adornments with their money, while the males purchased a good cut of meat, mead, and ale. Slaves who earned an income kept their earnings on their person or in a hidden place inside their sleeping area for fear another might take it.

“It is time for me to awake them, my Prince,” Berdaita informed teetering to the table that held the hanging cymbal.

“Please carry on, Berdaita. Awake my lovelies.” Loki grinned gazing to the two higher levels dotted with alcoves covered with green curtains.

Berdaita banged a mallet on the cymbal three times. Little hands tugged curtains aside and stunning girls scurried out their alcoves in short silk green sleeveless sheaths. The girls shimmied down the ladders and stretched rubbing the night’s grime from their eyes. Once alert to their master’s presence, the girls formed a line and approached him one at a time.

“Good morning, my Lord Prince Loki,” they greeted him with respect and the bow of their heads.

After greeting their master, the girls moved to the cart, retrieved a cup of Cycle Wine, drank it, and left for the slave bath.

After the last girl left the chamber, Loki followed with Cedalore in tow. As was her duty, she remained silent, invisible, and ready to serve when needed.

Entering the slave bath, the girls shed their sheaths and discarded them in hampers. The bustling girls were nude except for their slave markings placed on their left outside ankle. Slave markings made it known a person was a slave and noted who owned them. Loki’s symbol was two dragons intertwined forming a S and biting their tails with an intricate pattern etched on their long bodies. A healer’s lock of glowing blue Asgardian words circled the symbol. The lock prevented the scarring or removal of the slave marking by anyone except a healer.

Taking a seat on a stone bench while Cedalore stood in a corner, Loki’s eyes devoured his girls each prettier than the next. Their skin tones ranged in color from midnight ebony to polar white, their hair from coal black, to chocolate brown, to fiery red, to golden tinsel in color, and from kinky, to coils, to curly, to wavy, to straight in texture. He loved them all.

“My Lord Prince Loki, will you come bathe with us?” The minxes implored.

The prince chuckled with the sound coming out in a soft air. He issued a snickering smile to the girls and replied, “No, my darlings. Please just entertain your prince by tending to your hygiene and that will be all.”

The girls displayed cute pouts and whimpered like pleading pets.

Titillated, Loki laughed saying, “Perhaps when I take my evening bath, I’ll have all of you join me.”

The girls’ faces brightened, and they squealed. Scurrying into the large bath, they began soaping their bodies with ambrosial lavender soap.

All baths in the palace were constructed the same with water cycling a filtration system. Clean water cascaded from an opening in the wall and dirty water drained out a grate below.

Loki’s hungry eyes continued to devour his girls. Lifting a hand, he signaled for Cedalore to approach with the flick of a finger.

Dutiful, Cedalore moved to Loki’s side and asked, “Yes, my Lord Prince Loki? How may I be of service?”

Loki lifted his feet and pointed toward the floor. Cedalore knelt on her hands and knees beneath his feet, allowing him to use her as a foot stool.

Once the girls shed the night’s grime, they exited the bath and padded to the shelves. They grabbed towels, lavender scented oils and creams, brushes and combs, and tooth care products tending to their beauty. Once dry and fresh, the girls dressed in their slave tunics. Loki’s slaves wore green tunics trimmed in black with a gold sash tied around their waists.

During the warm months slave tunics were short sleeved, V necked, and fell to mid-thigh. Small slits on the side and sleeves kept them from being restrictive when slaves performed duties. Desiring easy access to their slaves, masters disallowed wearing undershorts. Masters gave female breeders undershorts and sanitary cloths during their menstrual cycles. Sewn into female tunics, bralettes supported their breasts. Masters disallowed slaves wearing shoes. Elderly slaves could wear long tunics, undershorts, and shoes whenever they pleased.

Following his luscious beasts into the mess hall, Loki moved to the platform at the end of the chamber, climbed the three steps, and sat on his throne. The throne was pleasant and comfortable but was less impressive compared to the majestic one in his pleasure chamber or Odin’s in the grand hall. Cedalore took position to Loki’s right in silent obedience.

The male slaves entered clean and dressed like their slave sisters. Loki’s male slaves resembled his girls with their various skin tones, and hair textures and colors. He preferred girls with petite and curvy bodies, and boys with long and slender bodies.

The mess hall bustled with chatter, slaves talking among their gender and taking care to keep their eyes off the opposite sex in front of their master.

The door leading into the mess hall opened and labor slaves rolled in two carts with food. Taking position at the front of the chamber, the slaves began serving the morning meal.

Slaves ate the same thing at every meal unless the master favored them. Daily meals consisted of gruel made of oats and grains swept off mill floors with dried and ground fruit and vegetable waste like stems, leaves, skins, and seeds. Slices of stale bread and a square of loaf meat made from offal and the less desirable parts of meat went with the gruel. During the morning they had tea sans milk, cream, honey, or sugar, in the afternoon they had milk, and in the evening, they had water. Female slaves could have one extra bowl of gruel and two extra squares of meat per day. Male slaves could have three extra bowls of gruel, six extra squares of meat, and one extra slice of bread per day. All slaves could have unlimited amounts of tea, milk, and water. The difference of the extra food quantities kept slaves at their ideal weight as females needed less calories than males. Disallowed chairs, the young slaves sat on the floor as they ate their meal. Elderly slaves had the privilege of sitting in chairs.

Loki’s eyes moved from his females to his males pondering which he would have to satisfy him that night. He told his girls he would have them all, but he was a master, and it was his prerogative to change his mind when he wished. He might curl up with a book until he fell into slumber.

“My Lord Prince Loki,” Cedalore spoke, “do you think it is time you should have your morning meal?”

“Yes, I suppose I should,” Loki agreed standing.

Leaving his wing, Loki passed the two guards stationed by his area. Guards were stationed throughout his wing, patrolling on a regular basis. The main reason for the patrol was to prevent slaves from escaping. Walking the corridors, he passed palace staff, guards, and slaves either going to complete tasks or doing them.

Entering the dining hall, Loki waited for Cedalore to announce him.

“The Lord Prince Loki, God of Mischief,” Cedalore announced with her voice squeaking as she forced it high.

“Always the last to make an entrance,” Frigga said, beaming at her favorite son.

“You kept us waiting!” Odin barked. “What were you doing?”

“We should have begun without him,” Thor groused, ready to eat.

A flippant smirk slid across Loki’s lips. He sat beside his mother with his eyes roving over his half-sighted brother and father, both with a patch over their right eye.

“I was rubbing one out,” Loki spoke in a brazen manner.

Frigga pursed her lips and shook a scolding head at Loki.

“Have you any decency?” Odin snarled. “Don’t speak in such a way in front of your mother.”

“Have I any decency?” Loki remarked taken aback. “Thor is about to shove food in his mouth before you even make your announcements.”

Odin slapped the chicken leg from Thor’s hand saying, “You haven’t even had your hand slave taste it yet.”

“Well, I’m hungry,” Thor grumbled with his stomach chiming in with a growl.

“Only a fool will let hunger tempt his death,” Odin continued to scold.

“Well, he is a fool,” Loki remarked.

“Gentlemen.” Frigga used a stern tone. “Please let us have an enjoyable meal.”

The three settled at the queen’s request.

Loki’s eyes roamed over the dining hall, moving across the nobles, the officials, and The Warriors Three to the Valkyries’ table, falling on the stern, proud, and rigid Brunnhilde. She was the epitome of a Valkyrie and was fondly called that instead of by her name. Asgardians stated she was the soul, blood, and backbone of the cavalry, believing she had exceeded her duties as general.

Loki enjoyed having slave girls at his disposal, but nothing thrilled the prince like a strong fierce free woman. As a rule, females on Asgard were submissive to men, except those of noble blood and the healing profession. Revered and prized as the bearers of the next generation of Asgard’s ruling caste, men treated noble women like gold.

Valkyries had to be of noble blood and female. Given as offerings to the king, some girls left their families at six years old. Loki was thrilled Valkyries pledged their lives to the crown and took an oath of celibacy to ensure their fidelity. All girls given to the crown had to have their virginity intact. The healers administered each girl Purity Potion to detect if they were virgins. If they were pure, nothing would happen, but if they were impure, they would vomit.

Gazing across the dining hall at the brown sugar hued and dark-haired beauty, Loki’s groin tingled. Unlike the other Valkyries who don flowy dresses hiding their daggers when off duty, Valkyrie wore snug tights, boots, a flowing top, and a vest with her sheathed blade and daggers displayed. Loki was thankful for her attire accentuating her gorgeous figure.

The dining hall erupted in cheers and applause tearing Loki from his thoughts and startling him. Odin had ended the morning announcements and toast. Loki ignored his father’s mealtime speeches all the time. Odin was a windbag and spoke in a slow tedious manner. Once Odin returned his plump figure to his chair, all gathered tore into the delicacies lying before them.

Cedalore tasted the food on the table and sipped the wine for poison. Attempts at murder was usual for the royals with a considerable sum orchestrated by the four family members.

Cedalore remained standing and healthy. Satisfied, Loki waved a hand allowing her to fix him a meal. As a tall man, he did have a good appetite, but he was not a glutton like his hoggish and brutish brother.

Grunting and snorting reached Loki’s ears. His eyes moved pass Frigga and Odin to Thor gorging like a swine at a trough. He was amazed Thor was the biological son of their parents. It was a blessing being an adopted child.

“Mother how does the day find you,” Loki asked. After slicing his chicken breast, he drove a piece into his mouth.

“Pleasantly, my dear boy.” Frigga spoke with affection, stroking a hand along her son’s smooth neck doting on him. “Some pleasant news came in this morning from the slavers.”

“I am thoroughly intrigued, mother,” he replied requesting for her to continue.

“They might have found a gathering of your most delicious morsels on the desolate moon, Arkar,” his mother related.

Swallowing the food in his mouth, Loki lowered his utensils. Frigga had his full attention.

“Mother do not dangle the carrot. Please tell me what I think you are alluding to,” Loki pressed.

Frigga plastered on a gleaming grin. “Dark Elves.”

“Mmmm…” He took a deep inhale. “My passion. Sweet morsels indeed. Morsels whose flesh I can tease and taunt and sup on all night.”

“That’s enough, dear,” she said waving a hand. “TMI.”

Amused, Loki laughed at his mother using a Midgardian phrase for his overshare.

“Let’s hope there are some boys for you.” Frigga patted Loki’s hand, happy he was satisfied.

“Yes, some boys as well as some girls who haven’t sterilized themselves so we can put them in the breeding program,” Loki added.

“Yes, that will be wonderful,” she agreed. “That reminds me, the healers have been working on a way to combat slave self-sterilization.”

“Remarkable,” he praised and returned to his meal. “The healers are the brightest minds in Asgard.”

“Well, they are women,” she gloated and stroked his neck again before tending to her own meal.

Endeared, Loki smirked at his gender proud mother and her gentle hand stroking him. He was about to thrust a fork full of vegetables into his mouth when Valkyrie finished her meal and exited the dining hall. Discarding the fork, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood with haste catching himself before bumping into Cedalore.

“Loki you haven’t finished your meal,” Frigga said with concern.

“Oh, I’ve had enough,” Loki replied in a rush.

“Pass it to me,” Thor said, sucking chicken juice from his fingers.

“Real classy, brother,” Loki affronted.

Hurrying out the dining hall with Cedalore trailing him, Loki raced down the corridor after Valkyrie who vanished around a corner. Rushing around the corner after her, he halted as the cool steel of a dagger pressed to his taut throat.

“Perhaps you will die today, my Lord,” Valkyrie threatened holding the dagger firm.

“Perhaps today you’ll stop your teasing and give into my yearnings to tease your body to the deepest hours of night,” Loki replied, pushing the dagger from his throat with his index finger.

Cedalore remained calm at the sight of the dagger. She was used to these interactions between her master and Valkyrie.

“You know, they say Thor is the daft one, but why is it that I feel it’s you?” Valkyrie voiced, keeping her dagger pointed at Loki.

Loki lighted in a tickled laugh saying, “If that came from any other woman’s lips, I’d be offended but knowing that you mask your true love for me with your disdainful words only make me want you more.”

“Leave me be, weasel,” she dismissed him, sheathing her dagger. She started down the corridor again.

Following, he walked alongside her saying, “Please allow me to escort you to my chambers so I can steal your flower. I’m sure it will taste so sweet when it burst with sap.”

Valkyrie kept walking. Loki’s lascivious poetry would stir a weaker Valkyrie from her vows, but she was strong in her faith.

“I promise I’ll be gentle,” Loki continued in his smooth tone. “I assure you I am skilled in deflowering virgins and would ease in gently with tender strokes. Hmmm…well, on the other hand, I think you’re much more of the kinkster and would love to have my big dick rip that tight cunny apart with jagged thrusts.”

As the glorious filth rolled off the silver tongue, Valkyrie closed her eyes and tried to control her anger. Loki plucked her chords like a skilled violinist, and whenever she gave in and clobbered him, it was feeding into his insatiable need to demand her attention. Using swift dexterity, she turned and smashed the palm of her hand into his nose sending his head back and blood streaming down his lips.

Loki clamped his hand over his seeping nose and tried to keep his eyes from smarting, but it was proving hard. Exquisite shards of pain shot across his face and rushed throughout his nerves prompting his arousal.

Dragging the back of his hand beneath his nose wiping the blood, Loki peered at Valkyrie with lust filled hooded eyes.

“Mmmm…don’t taunt me, darling,” Loki egged Valkyrie. “Give me more of that fire. Don’t be a cock tease.”

“Go away or I’ll hit you again and this time I’ll smash your sinus bones into your brain to kill you,” Valkyrie advised with weight.

“Promises?” He taunted as she left.

That was enough of Loki’s torment for the morning. There were plenty of hours left in the day for more of his wanton taunts.

\----

Thank you for reading and please feel free to share, bookmark, add to a collection, give a kudo, or leave a comment.

**AO3:**

**[PlagueofMyBody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueofMyBody) **

**Pinterest:**

**[Shut Up Sam](http://www.pinterest.com/impala67cnk80q3/) **

**Facebook Groups:**

**[Fan Fiction Clubhouse](https://www.facebook.com/groups/ffclubhouse/) **

**[Thor (Marvel) Fanfic Group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/ThorMarvelFanfic/) **

**Facebook Page:**

[ **The Girl Who Bled Ink** ](https://www.facebook.com/GirlBleedingInk/)

**Twitter:**

**[@AMWbyLMS](https://twitter.com/AMWbyLMS) **

**[@TheLMSSphere](https://twitter.com/TheLMSSphere) **

**Tumblr:**

**[A Marvel Wonderland](https://amarvelwonderland.tumblr.com/) **

**[The L M Stephens Sphere](https://thelmstephenssphere.tumblr.com/) **

[ **Clackity Yack** ](https://clackityyack.tumblr.com/)

[ **Demun's Right Eye** ](https://demunsrighteye.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie explores some deep thoughts about her position as defender of the throne. Trying to find some peace for the evening she hides away with a good book, but even the grand library doesn't give solace from the ever-persistent prince. Again, she gives into the prince's taunts and leaves him all hot and bothered. He relieves his frustration with help from his boy.
> 
> Intro:  
>  Standing in the palace’s grand library, Valkyrie trailed her fingers along the rows of books on the shelves. What was she looking for? What did she want to read? She enjoyed reading but was not in the mood to read at that moment, so what was she doing there? Not only in the library, but the entire palace.
> 
> Sworn defenders of the throne. How laughable. They were prisoners, all of them. Prisoners to their bodies and to their oaths. As the Midgardian soldiers had no choice in what wars they fought, so too was true of the Valkyries. The most arduous battle of all was the crown against Hela. The first child of the queen and king waged a battle so ruthless against the crown that it tore the planet apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Contains graphic homosexual male sex.  
> Contains graphic male masturbation.
> 
> Tags: devotion, confrontations, kissing, drama, homoeroticism, gay sex, explicit sexual content, dirty talk, orgasm, masturbation, love, verbal abuse, sadism, masochism, licking, unrequited, face slapping, obsession, physical abuse, come eating
> 
> Outward Appearances:  
> Loki - Thor: The Dark World  
> Valkyrie - Thor: Ragnarok  
> Frigga - Thor: The Dark World
> 
> Original Characters:  
> Cedalore  
> Geirwyn  
> Telnolith  
> Herleifr/Black Bull
> 
> Valkyrie's Age: of course in the MCU, Valkyrie is older than Thor and Loki to have battled Hela, but in my story I exercised creative freedom and made her considerably younger.
> 
> Edited: 04/22/20

**[Story Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/impala67cnk80q3/the-dark-asgard-chronicles/) **

**[TDAC Slave Ranks and Definitions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831146) **

[ **TDAC Currency** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026644)

Standing in the palace’s grand library, Valkyrie trailed her fingers along the rows of books on the shelves. What was she looking for? What did she want to read? She enjoyed reading but was not in the mood to read at that moment, so what was she doing there? Not only in the library, but the entire palace.

Sworn defenders of the throne. How laughable. They were prisoners, all of them. Prisoners to their bodies and to their oaths. As the Midgardian soldiers had no choice in what wars they fought, so too was true of the Valkyries. The most arduous battle of all was the crown against Hela. The first child of the queen and king waged a battle so ruthless against the crown that it tore the planet apart.

Hela rebelled against Asgard’s ideology of women being submissive to men. Deploring slavery, she called for its abolition. However, those who were smart knew the true reason why she instigated the war. Odin refused her as heir to the throne because she was female. Not even the daughter of the king could rise higher than a man. Protesting the institution of slavery and female submission, she caused slaves and female commoners to rebel. The warriors of Asgard divided, some taking a stance with her and some with the king. She called the rebellious women and slaves to her side adding them to her forces.

Growing to a formidable force, Hela was unstoppable. The war seemed infinite then Odin sent in the Valkyries. The brave Valkyries fought shedding blood, both women and Pegasi fell from the sky, and all seemed lost, but surprisingly, it was enough. Even though she reduced their numbers by two thirds, the Valkyries were fierce.

Hela’s army became jaded and Odin dragged his insufferable child home. He wanted to ban her from Asgard and lock her away, but it would be a woman to call for her death. Frigga wanted Hela’s head and so he gave it to her. There was no dispute that Frigga got whatever she wanted, even the death of her first born child, a female.

Demonstrating great valor in the war, Brunnhilde returned home becoming a hero bestowed with honors though she did not feel honorable. Everywhere she went, everybody cheered her on calling her Valkyrie, the blood, soul, and backbone of the cavalry. There was nothing she could do but accept their praise. The Valkyries were all she knew. They were sisters with a similar tale of being young girls whose families tossed them away to the crown.

The tale of Valkyrie’s abandonment started when her parents, a baron and baroness, wanted her to marry an elderly viscount who was a widower with two wives preceding him in death. At the time, she was only an adolescent who had not even experienced her first menstrual cycle.

Valkyrie’s parents sent her to meet the viscount allowing her to stay at his house. The man was vile and lascivious trying to have his way with her before marriage. Fighting him off as vicious as a grizzly bear, she gave him a black eye, a broken jaw, and a broken rib that pierced his lung. As he held a higher rank than her father, his word was gold stating that she was an ill-tempered spoiled girl who needed more grooming in the role of a woman if she were to marry. He left out the information of trying to sample her goods before marriage.

Deciding Valkyrie was hopeless and would never marry, her parents presented her to the queen and king. As a Valkyrie she lived in the palace and she never saw her parents or siblings again. Some of the Valkyries’ parents kept in contact with them and paid them visits, but she was another girl tossed away to the crown to be a prisoner.

Fighting wars that they did not agree with was not the only prison a Valkyrie experienced. She was a prisoner in her own body. They could not have sex, could not have a significant other, could not marry, and could not have children because it would cause them to stray from their duties. The idea that a woman would harden without these things was true. All the little girls’ hearts harden to the world and so they became a fierce force on the battlefield.

Valkyrie was not dead. She had a body that craved a man’s touch. Of course, other girls helped themselves to satisfy their urges. However, masturbation never appealed to her as her heart was so hard that paying attention to her urges and giving into them was as bad as giving into a man.

On immediate arrival to the palace, the libidinous Prince Loki took a liking to Valkyrie. She was still an adolescent and he was a grown man. At first it started with polite conversation then moved to pleasant compliments on her beauty which were fine, but they became incessant and she grew uncomfortable around him. Avoiding places where the prince could be found, she strove to have a peace of mind but he started appearing where she was then became apoplectic and demanded her attention…so she hit him…and that was her greatest mistake.

Some people knew the prince was a sadomasochist, but they neglected to tell Valkyrie. Oddly enough, Loki was sadistic with males and masochistic with females. After hitting him, the lewd comments ensued, and he picked her chords with pleasant taunts. No matter how hard she tried, he got to her every time.

Valkyrie was afraid of repercussions the first time she hit Loki. Besides becoming aroused, he did nothing as he would be admitting his own wrongdoing. A Valkyrie breaking her vows would receive harsh penalties, but a person could not tempt them to break those vows as they too would receive punishment. He was a prince and was above the law, but if it were known that he was tempting a Valkyrie, he would bring a tremendous amount of shame to the crown. So, it was an ouroboros of taunts and slaps with them, around and around.

“A copper for your thoughts?”

Valkyrie’s heart slammed to her rib cage and she shot back from the bookcase knocking into the queen. Frigga’s arms reached out and steadied her with a soft smile dancing on her lips.

Gasping, Valkyrie placed a hand over her mouth as embarrassment swarmed her being.

Dipping her head, Valkyrie said in a rush, “My Queen, please forgive my clumsiness. I was in my own mind and did not mean to nearly knock you down.”

Frigga waved a hand at Valkyrie and kept that gentle smile on her lips.

“It is nothing,” Frigga assured her. “I saw you over here and decided to come say hello.”

Lifting her head and dropping her hand from her face, Valkyrie calmed saying, “Thank you, my Queen.”

“So, did you find anything interesting to read?” Frigga asked looking at the books. “Oh, Midgardian literature. It is an immense catalog. The Midgardians have such imaginations and an aptitude for storytelling.”

“I…have not decided on anything,” Valkyrie replied as she glanced at Frigga’s two hand slaves.

Herleifr, referred to as Black Bull with great fondness, and Telnolith were two hulking men that were taller and had more muscle mass than Thor. Telnolith was fair skinned with long red hair, and Black Bull was so dark that Frigga had to brand her slave mark onto his ankle. Her symbol was a series of lines forming circles and triangles with the Asgardian letter for the F in her name and two birds. The symbol was beautiful and looked great as both a tattoo and brand. Furthermore, the two slaves wore seafoam blue tunics with a steel blue trim and a silver sash tied around their waists.

The largest of the two slaves, Black Bull, was as his name said, a big bull of a man with a robust stomach of muscle like a barrel. He was a Minotaur in a sense as in appearing to be of a mythical manifestation. Frigga even had his septum pierced and put a gold ring in it. His head was bald and lips thick and smooth, but his deep brown eyes were gentle and soft.

Once a fighting slave, Black Bull was undefeated. He coined his own moniker in the pit, and everybody agreed it was fitting as he had a move where he charged an opponent and flipped them over his back. After he won 5,001 battles, Frigga wanted him and Telnolith, who was also a fighting slave, as her hand slaves. Telnolith and Black Bull were lovers in the fighting pit and the overseer never forced them to fight each other. Slaves could fall in love if the master allowed it. Rumor around the palace was the queen enjoyed watching the two make love.

“Well, the _Odyssey_ is good,” the queen informed as she tapped a finger on the book. “As well as _Beowulf_.”

“I’ve read _Beowulf_ thousands of times,” Valkyrie beamed.

“Of course, you have.” Frigga crooned with fondness. “As have we all.”

Noticing Frigga’s personal guard slave was not present, Valkyrie voiced her curiosity, “Where is Sif?”

“In the corridor,” Frigga replied with an aloof shrug of her shoulders. “I can only stand her countenance of constipation to a point.”

Valkyrie issued a polite laugh, but she knew if it were not for her noble birth, she would have fallen to the same fate as Sif.

A rebellious fighter, Sif gained the reputation of a common girl who had a propensity for being disrespectful to men. A disrespectful common woman’s punishment was death, a public beating, or slavery even if she was married or committed to someone. The only reason she escaped punishment was due to her mother being the epitome of a common free woman. A modest baker, Sif’s mother showed humility to every man, even her gambling drunkard of a husband. The free men could not bring themselves to harm Sif, not even the hardest of hearts could do it, but that did not keep her from being a slave. As it were, Sif’s father racked up a huge gambling debt. A man could sale himself, his wife, or children into slavery to pay off a debt. Some contracts outlined that the slavery was for a limited time and some called for it to be indefinite.

No one wanted Sif, so her father presented her to the crown. Hearing of the man’s reputation, Frigga knew he was selling her into slavery because his wife was supporting his habits. Declaring that she would buy Sif for the price of his debt, the queen left him with a spoken contract. The queen said if he did not change his ways and support his wife like a free man should, the next time he fell into debt she would take him as a slave. The man started working in his wife’s bakery and never drank or gambled again.

Sif was a hard egg to crack. Odin had her beaten, then threw her to The Warriors Three, then to Frigga’s slaves, then to Loki and Thor’s male slaves, but she would not break. As a final decision, he placed her in the fighting ring. This was not a customary practice as female slaves were too valuable to fight.

Repeatedly taking down men, Sif proved herself a worthy rival. Odin then decided to put her against Black Bull, but Frigga swayed his decision, saying it would be a waste to kill a female slave. Odin’s response was to make Sif the queen’s personal guard slave as there had been several attempts at her life. The Allfather said if Frigga did not want Sif to die, then she should have to put up with her. Placed as Frigga’s personal guard slave did the trick as Sif performed the task without any protest, but the queen had that effect on everyone. A gentle motherly vibe always radiated from Frigga though some of her demands were questionable.

Nodding her head to the queen after she said Sif was in the corridor, Valkyrie offered, “I hope the day finds you well.”

“It has,” Frigga replied with ease as a testament. “Well, if you excuse me, it’s time for my spa treatment.” Taking Valkyrie’s hand in hers, Frigga placed it on the _Odyssey_ and patted it saying, “It’s a delightful poem.”

A gleeful smile lit Valkyrie’s face and she took the book down.

“Enjoy your spa, my Queen,” Valkyrie bid Frigga.

“Oh, I shall.” Frigga grinned echoing her sheer delight as she bid her hand slaves to follow her. There was no doubt the two beasts doubled as pleasure slaves.

After watching the queen leave, a content smile settled on Valkyrie’s lips as she felt at ease. It was normal for the queen to have talks with Valkyrie from time to time. Frigga was like an adoptive mother to all the Valkyries taking them under her wing when they arrived as little lost waifs.

Flipping through the book, Valkyrie believed that the _Odyssey_ was a Greasing adventure about a man named Ulysses, who was the 18th president of the USSR. As she understood, a man named Homer, who drank a lot of beer and had a wife with blue hair, authored the story. Of course, she had it all wrong as she hated studying Midgardian life in school.

Stepping away from the bookshelf, Valkyrie gazed up to the top five floors of the library. On the very top floor, there was a window nook that she enjoyed as a hiding spot. Loki never pestered her when she was there, though being the Master of Magic and God of Mischief, he could find her anywhere.

Tucking the book under her arm, Valkyrie raced past the scribes busy at their desks, darted up the many flights of stairs to the top floor, and settled in the nook. Opening the book, she tried to read but the thought of Loki kept plaguing her mind. She was growing paranoid as sometimes she could feel him around her, especially in her chambers. There were times when she could smell his scent of minty breath and citrus oil. One occasion, she believed she smelled the Glow Water that he liked to use to tease the senses of others.

Shrugging her thoughts away, Valkyrie decided she was obsessing about an obsessive jerk and would not give him anymore of her time.

Leaning against the soft pillow of the window seat, Valkyrie propped her legs up and relaxed. The book absorbed her consciousness and she was on a trip with Ulysses. She had never been on an adventure. The battles she fought only occurred within The Nine Realms and that was like a giant backyard. She wondered what the rest of the galaxy was like and how the people on Midgard lived. Midgard was off limits to all but slavers, spies, and scouts. Wiser people believed the crown made this order to keep people from becoming enchanted with the free minded Midgardians.

Highly desirable, many claimed that Midgardians were natural slaves even though it is against the law in their realm. The fact that they were hard to break was even more enticing. The only drawback was that they had short lives and not allowed the Elixir of Longevous created by the healers. Valkyrie did not know why the elixir existed since Asgardians were already longevous. The crown prohibited masters from giving it to their Midgardian slaves because they decreed that it was unethical to interfere with a species biology. The actual reason was that the crown was afraid that if Midgardian slaves lived longer lives, they would flood the economy jeopardizing their profit as they controlled the flow and price of slaves throughout The Nine.

“‘Cyclops,’ said I, ‘you should have taken better measure of your man before eating up his comrades in your cave. You wretch, eat up your visitors in your own house? You might have known that your sin would find you out, and now Jove and the other gods have punished you.’”

The smooth voice reading the story aloud slid into Valkyrie’s brain and stabbed at her mind. She cringed, gritted her teeth, and closed her eyes. Maybe if she ignored him, he would go away. Counting to ten, she hoped he would vanish as quick as he had arrived. The smell of mint teased her nose and she realized how close he was to her. Her flesh began to crawl so much she wanted to skin herself with her dagger. Easing her eyes open, she turned her head and focused on the prince’s haunting face. He was so close she could see his pores.

“ _Odyssey_ ,” the prince pronounced plucking the book from Valkyrie’s hands then took the liberty to sit at the end of the window seat. “Such a good poem.”

“Good, I’ll leave you alone with it,” Valkyrie sneered in disgust as she stood.

Using magic, Loki transferred his form in front of her, blocking her path with his lanky frame.

“Uh uh.” Loki shamed her with the shake of a long finger. “I didn’t say you could leave.”

“Loki move,” Valkyrie demanded as her hands balled into fists at her sides.

“You didn’t say it nicely,” he sung out as he placed his hands behind his back and swayed like a little boy teasing on a playground.

“OK.” She ground her teeth. “Loki…”

Holding up a vainglorious finger, he corrected, “My Prince.”

After exhaling a deep breath as she tried to keep her composure, she said, “My Prince…I would like to be on my way.”

Valkyrie tried to pass Loki, but his long arm shot across her form gripping her shoulder.

“Password?” Loki asked.

“What?” Valkyrie snapped. “What’s wrong with you? You’re acting like a kid on a playground! A little shit that torments girls, pulling their pig tails, and looking up their skirts!”

“Hmmm…” He pondered then repeated, “Password?”

Sighing with defeat, Valkyrie decided to give in so Loki would let her be.

“Please?” Valkyrie guessed with her arms slightly lifted.

Moving his form in front of Valkyrie, Loki gripped both of her shoulders and towered over her like an evergreen overshadowing a sapling. He grinned that coprophagous smile with its row of plentiful teeth that seemed unable to fit in his mouth. How his mouth could stretch so big with lips as thin as his was amazing.

“No.” Loki squeezed and kneaded Valkyrie’s shoulders in attempted inducement creeping her out even more. “The password is, ‘I will succumb to your nightly needs, my Prince.’”

“That’s more than one word,” Valkyrie noted.

“For you, I have as many words as are needed,” he intoned with sweetness. “You should hear me in bed saying such nasty things to my boys and girls as I dine on their flesh.” Leaning close to her ear he presented his lust, “Do you like me sucking and teasing your pussy, my little brown sugar lovely?”

“Filthy bastard!” She shouted as her knee shot up and rammed into his gonads.

Releasing Valkyrie’s shoulders, Loki called out and grabbed himself as he doubled over.

“Ah! Mmmm…mmmm…” Loki mumbled.

Watching Valkyrie, Loki released a deep groan with a shudder coursing through his long form as he succumbed to rapture.

“Pig!” Valkyrie snarled.

“Oooh, yes,” Loki said in a panting breath.

As a last offense, Valkyrie slammed her fist into Loki’s stomach, grabbed his shoulders, and threw him on the floor.

“Stay away from me.” She said then added in a snide manner, “My Prince…please.”

Lying on the floor on his back, Loki watched Valkyrie stroll away with confident strides. She was so angry, so intense, so consumed with ravishing power. He watched her disappear down the flight of stairs then laid back on the floor groaning.

“My Lord, are you alright?” A scribe exclaimed running to Loki’s side. “What has befallen you? Shall I send a slave for a healer?”

“Get away from me!” Loki snarled pushing the man away as he stood. “I was merely resting.”

Disturbed by his hormones, Loki straighten his clothes and tried to look put together. Noticing the scribe looking down, he titled his head and examined himself seeing the prominent lump in his pants.

_Damn,_ Loki thought. _Of all the days not to wear a skirted vest._

“Is there a problem?” Loki asked pulling at the hem of his top as if doing so would make his shirt grow longer to cover his erection.

“No, my Lord,” the scribe shook his head so quick Loki thought his neck would break.

“Good,” Loki bit then took on a threatening tone. “You saw and heard nothing.”

The scribe nodded in agreement.

After giving the man a villainous smirk, Loki vanished casting an invisibility spell. Leaving the library in a rush, he sprinted to his chambers and burst through the door.

“My Lord Prince Loki?” Cedalore breathed as Loki was still invisible.

Invisibility called for stealth, so Loki left Cedalore in his chambers.

“Get out!” Loki barked in his thundering tone and Cedalore flew out the door.

Dropping the invisibility, Loki hurried to Geirwyn’s door and pounded his fist on it. The prince was already undoing his pants when the slave opened the door.

“Yes, my…” Geirwyn started.

“Shut the fuck up!” Loki demanded as he thrust his fingers in the boy’s long black hair and yanked him to the floor on his knees.

Tugging his engorged member from his pants, Loki’s hand flashed along his endowed length. Yanking Geirwyn’s head back, he thrust his manhood in his face. Thinking his master wanted oral sex, Geirwyn thrust his tongue out and Loki slapped him.

“Just hold your fucking mouth open!” Loki ordered with a growl.

Geirwyn did as told with dutiful obedience not minding the blazing pain running up the side of his reddening face. Watching Loki stroke himself to a furious rate, he wondered what had gotten him so hot, though he was not complaining. Like a chick waiting for food from its mother, Geirwyn held his mouth open for Loki to feed him his essence. Loki gritted his teeth as he tilted his head back with his taut throat stretching and his laryngeal prominence threatening to break free. A shout mimicking the call of a pained wild beast ripped from the prince’s throat as his white sludge squirted from the tip of his rod and bathed Geirwyn’s face. The goo ran down Geirwyn’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose, some of it pooled in his eye, and some sprinkled in his hair, but most hit its target splattering in his mouth to bathe his tongue.

Panting labored breaths as if he ran a marathon, Loki’s chest heaved. His strokes on his member slacken until he dropped his hand. Tilting his head forward, he peered at Geirwyn from behind hooded eyes.

Giving Geirwyn a tender pat on the cheek as praise, Loki instructed, “Swallow.”

Geirwyn closed his lips swallowing the acrid ooze and Loki smiled adoring the boy.

Ruffling Geirwyn’s hair, Loki said, “Good boy. Now what do you say?”

“Thank you, my Prince for bathing me in your greatness,” Geirwyn replied with sincerity as a pleasant smile crawled across his face.

“You’re welcome, my little cum guzzling whore. Now let me clean you up.”

Loki ran his tongue over Geirwyn’s face cleaning up his semen like a mother cat cleaning its kitten. Once Geirwyn’s face was ‘clean’, Loki pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. Pulling the boy off his knees, Loki took his hand and led him to the chaise. Settling on the plush cushions, Loki lifted one leg onto the chaise and lounged comfortably. Geirwyn knelt before Loki and placed his head in his lap with his sticky deflated manhood pressing against his cheek. Even limp, the prince had an impressive member.

Closing his eyes as Loki stroked his hair, Geirwyn relaxed with the man he loved and trusted with his life. Geirwyn was Loki’s forever.

\----

[laryngeal prominence](https://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adam%27s_apple): Adam's apple, a feature of the human neck formed by the angle of the thyroid cartilage around the larynx

\----

Thank you for reading and please feel free to share, bookmark, add to a collection, give a kudo, or leave a comment.

**AO3:**

**[PlagueofMyBody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueofMyBody) **

**Pinterest:**

**[Shut Up Sam](http://www.pinterest.com/impala67cnk80q3/) **

**Facebook Groups:**

**[Fan Fiction Clubhouse](https://www.facebook.com/groups/ffclubhouse/) **

**[Thor (Marvel) Fanfic Group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/ThorMarvelFanfic/) **

**Facebook Page:**

[ **The Girl Who Bled Ink** ](https://www.facebook.com/GirlBleedingInk/)

**Twitter:**

**[@AMWbyLMS](https://twitter.com/AMWbyLMS) **

**[@TheLMSSphere](https://twitter.com/TheLMSSphere) **

**Tumblr:**

**[A Marvel Wonderland](https://amarvelwonderland.tumblr.com/) **

**[The L M Stephens Sphere](https://thelmstephenssphere.tumblr.com/) **

[ **Clackity Yack** ](https://clackityyack.tumblr.com/)

[ **Demun's Right Eye**](https://demunsrighteye.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaining Thor's attention, Loki entices him with his wiles and together they use a slave boy...harshly.
> 
> Intro:  
>  Training day was always fun. Under the hot sun men weaved and bobbed as they pummeled each other with sparring blows. Adrenaline rushed through the God of Thunder’s veins as he wielded Mjolnir at his partner. Thor found it hard to keep his massive strength at bay as his competitive nature thrived. Remembering to give restrained hits with Mjolnir was hard as Thor did have a lust for spilling blood. Few things in Thor’s life compared to the thrill of battle, besides the fruit between a slave girl’s thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Contains graphic homosexual male sex.  
> Contains teenager having sex.
> 
> Tags: devotion, kissing, homoeroticism, gay sex, explicit sexual content, dirty talk, hand jobs, orgasm, masturbation, love, verbal abuse, sadism, licking, rough sex, oral sex, anilingus, anal play, anal sex, anal fingering, sex toy, spit kink, threesome -m/m/m, double anal penetration, choking, face slapping, physical abuse, sexual abuse, come eating, adolescent sexuality, teenager, dildo, rope bondage, lube, emotional/psychological abuse
> 
> Outward Appearances:  
> Thor - Thor: Ragnarok  
> Loki - Thor: The Dark World
> 
> Original Characters:  
> Cedalore  
> Donthia  
> Viggo
> 
> Edited: 04/22/20

**[Story Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/impala67cnk80q3/the-dark-asgard-chronicles/) **

**[TDAC Slave Ranks and Definitions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831146) **

[ **TDAC Currency** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026644)

Training day was always fun. Under the hot sun men weaved and bobbed as they pummeled each other with sparring blows. Adrenaline rushed through the God of Thunder’s veins as he wielded Mjolnir at his partner. Thor found it hard to keep his massive strength at bay as his competitive nature thrived. Remembering to give restrained hits with Mjolnir was hard as Thor did have a lust for spilling blood. Few things in Thor’s life compared to the thrill of battle, besides the fruit between a slave girl’s thighs.

Deftly, Thor kicked his partners legs from under him and he fell to the dirt on his back. A squeal of delight erupted from across the ring and Thor beamed a dopey smile at his girl clapping her hands with her buxom chest bouncing. Donthia was so adorable in her blue trimmed black slave tunic and red sash that all Thor’s slaves wore. One of a kind, she was a natural slave from Midgard who did not need breaking and fell into her role with ease. Loki called him a fool for choosing her as his hand slave saying she was a distraction.

Still flashing a dreamy smile at Donthia, Thor thrust Mjolnir in the air and uttered a victorious call. A slice of pain zipped across his arm and a thump on the ground caused him to look down. Glittering in the sunlight, the steel of a throwing shard lay by his foot.

A frown crushed Thor’s face as there was only one person who used those. Would he be so bold to try to kill him in the open? There had been several attempts at his life, and Thor was sure that bastard of a Jotun was behind it.

Turning, Thor spotted Loki leaning against a short stone wall with his back to him. Surely Loki would not be so foolish to commit the deed and not leave the scene, especially showing his back? Rearing his arm, Thor thrust forward sending Mjolnir at his brother. Expecting his brother to topple to the ground, Thor watched the hammer sink through the image and slam into the stone wall cracking several bricks. The illusion disappeared, and Thor summoned Mjolnir back to him. Gripping the hammer in his hand, Thor whipped his head around the ring looking for his bratty little brother. Catching a black flutter out the corner of his eye like a crow stirring its wings, Thor turned and saw the sniggering brat’s head poking beyond a pillar.

“LOKI!” Thor thundered and charged forward.

Loki mouthed the words, ‘Oh shit,’ then sped down the walkway. Seeing Thor charge off, Donthia squealed and raced to keep with him.

Loki was in Thor’s sight, but his slim form flew down the walkway leaving him behind as he was light on his feet.

“LOKI!” Thor shouted again as he thrust Mjolnir forward sending a stream of lighting at the sneak, but he was elusive turning and dashing into the palace.

Following Loki, Thor burst through the door expecting to see him darting down the corridor, but the only beings present were two guards stationed outside the armory.

Finally catching up with her master, Donthia breathed, “Master what is wrong?”

“Silence, girl,” Thor ordered as he moved down the corridor with careful steps. “Loki, stop your games and come out so I can give you a beating!”

“Master are we looking for Prince Loki?” Donthia inquired.

“Shut your mouth, girl!” Thor roared. “I won’t tell you again!”

Clasping her hands over her mouth in fright, Donthia did not dare to verbally acquiesce to her master’s demand.

Standing before the guards, Thor addressed them, “Have you seen my brother?”

“No, my Lord,” one guard answered.

“You are the only one we have seen enter through the door,” the other guard added.

Thor narrowed his eye at the guards as he moved from one to the other and back again. Loki could be one of them and ordered the other not to reveal his identity.

“Open your mouth,” Thor ordered.

“My…Lord?” The guard hesitated.

“Do you need your ears cleaned?”

Not uttering another word, the guard parted his lips. Leaning in, Thor sniffed the guard’s breath getting a sweet whiff of mint. Loki could not cast olfactory illusions which meant that he could not mask the distinct smell of his breath.

“You Jotun bastard!” Thor growled seizing the guard by the top of his armor and reared the hand with Mjolnir. “I am sick of your games, Loki! We are not children anymore! Now drop the illusion and face me!”

The guard’s face cracked with fright, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Clearly the guard was about to defecate on himself as his body shook with terror.

“Drop it now, Loki, or I’ll bash your head in!” Thor continued to bellow like a mad man.

“Well, I wouldn’t clobber him, brother,” a slippery voice slid down the corridor. “Good help is so hard to find today.”

Turning, Thor regarded Loki who was leaning against the wall unperturbed with his arms crossed.

Thor pushed the guard against the wall and released him. The ox of a man stormed down the corridor, seized his brother by the throat, and dragged him around the corner. Cedalore was there and she took up sentry facing the guards.

“You and your damn games,” Thor huffed out as he pushed Loki against the wall then released his throat.

“Oh, you know me, God of Mischief and all.” Loki smirked with sugared innocence.

“Mischief will get you dead yet,” Thor grumbled. “If you were trying to wound me, you missed your mark.”

“Did I?” Loki asked in an alluring tone as he ran a finger over the strip of red sliced across Thor’s arm, then placed the painted finger in his mouth sucking the blood.

Used to all his brother’s weird fetishes, Thor did not stir at the blood tasting.

“Oh, you’re not trying to kill me now?” Thor asked with doubt.

“No, it was merely a love tap,” Loki cooed as he gripped the top of Thor’s pants and tugged him close with their groins meeting.

“You’ve tried several times before,” Thor said in a gruff tone as he tugged Loki’s hands away.

“It’s all in the past.”

“Loki it was two months ago, and you killed my slave! She was my best girl!”

Grinding his teeth, Loki thump his head against the wall saying, “That was not my doing. I’ve told you several times.”

“Loki who else would manipulate my slave into sticking me with a poison tipped hair pin, then break her neck in the slave kennel before the truth could be tortured out?” Thor asked. “If it weren’t for Donthia coming in with fresh linen, I would have ascended to Valhalla.”

Loki sighed and let his head hang. How could he tell Thor it was their mother who tried to kill him? Yes, Loki wanted the crown and he was jealous of Thor, but they had a lot of fun together. Loki wanted to tell his mother not to pursue killing Thor, but he could not as Mother knew best. Simply put, sex with Thor was too good to let go.

Loki and Thor’s love bloomed in innocence when they were children and Berdaita bathe them together to save time. She stepped out the bath chamber for a moment and curiosity took over. Loki started the touching game and Thor played along. Returning to the bath chamber, astonishment struck her, and she began to give them separate baths. As a slave, she kept a master’s secrets and though they were children, they were still above her. Separate bath times did not keep the boys apart and a carnal love grew.

“I don’t know, Thor,” Loki replied with a solemn shake of his head. “Just come to me. It’s been a while.”

Staring at Loki, Thor tried to figure out what to do. The top brain said no but the bottom said yes. Viewing his little brother from the eye he had left, Thor took in the hunched brows, the lowered head, the somber expression and let his anger settle.

“Oh, Loki,” Thor said settling Mjolnir on the floor. He then gripped his brother by the back of his neck and pulled him to his form. “It does not matter. If you kill me during the throes of our passion, I will know that you loved me.”

Laying his head upon Thor’s armored chest, Loki sighed in content feeling his body against his.

Noticing Donthia watching them like there would be a sex show, Loki growled and minced her with words, “You simple minded bimbo, do not stand there watching your master expecting his cock to fall out! Go monitor the end of the corridor and call to your master when someone approaches!”

Donthia jumped back and her lips quivered as she prepared to cry. Clasping her hands over her face, she ran to the end of the corridor and took up sentry like Cedalore was doing at the other end.

“Why did you make that daft girl your damn hand slave?” Loki asked still using a hot tone.

“Mmmm…she has qualities.” Thor flashed his brain dead grin.

“Yes, like humongous tits. Honestly, how big are those things?”

“Hmmm…” Thor pondered as he scrunched his face in estimation. “I’m not sure…I think Midgardians call it a…double D…Yes, yes, I’m sure of it.”

“Double D!” Loki exclaimed with eyes wide. “What? You mean one D wasn’t enough? They had to add another?”

“I’m…not sure.” Thor shrugged. “I don’t have breasts.”

“Breasts? Thor those are udders,” Loki continued debasing the slave as he pointed down the corridor toward her.

“No, they’re breasts.”

“Udders, Thor, udders. If you take the cow’s tunic off, they’ll fall to her knees.”

Smiling with amusement as Loki ranted like he was prone to, Thor then silenced him by crushing his lips to his. Loki’s slender form melted in his brother’s arms. Pressing close, Loki enjoyed the taste of ale in Thor’s mouth and the scratching of his beard. A soft moan passed Loki’s lips as he felt Thor’s strong hands squeezing his buttery soft cheeks concealed beneath his dark green leather pants. Abandoning Loki’s lips, Thor trailed his mouth along his elegant neck enjoying his enticing scent of citrus oil.

“Mmmm…you gonna fuck me in the corridor, brother?” Loki inquired in a sensual daze as Thor slipped his hands beneath his pants.

“If I must,” Thor mumbled against Loki’s flesh. “You’re wearing my favorite pants.”

“Oh, am I?” Loki asked in a sugar drenched tone.

“Yes, you are,” Thor muttered as his breath picked up with his mounting arousal.

Gripping Loki’s slender waist, Thor flipped him around. Taking Loki’s smooth hands in his, Thor raised them and pinned him to the wall. Pressing his pelvis against Loki’s enticing rump, Thor ground his erection against him as he breathed soft pants in his ear and pressed butterfly kisses against his skin.

“Oooh,” Loki groaned as he ground his posterior against Thor. “It’s been long…a long time.”

Laying his head against the wall, Loki closed his eyes and succumbed. Releasing Loki’s hands, Thor trailed down his brother’s luscious form and knelt on the floor. Taking the band of the leather pants, Thor tugged them down and placed a kiss on each of his brother’s cheeks. Gripping Loki’s cheeks in his hands, Thor kneaded them like a baker working dough. Oh, how soft they were. Parting the supple cheeks, Thor buried his face between the soft mounds and began lapping Loki’s back hole like a dog quenching its thirst. A shudder convulsed through Loki as his brother treated him. The prickly touch of Thor’s beard against Loki’s delicate flesh sent electrical sensations through his pelvis all the way to his manhood.

“Fuck, brother, eat me out.” Loki gasped as he pressed his hips back against Thor’s buried face.

“Mmmm,” Thor mumbled as he pressed his face in as Loki pressed back.

Loki’s soft groans and Thor’s lip smacking danced in the air. A bubble of lust surrounded them growing hot every moment. Pulling his face from between Loki’s cheeks, Thor slipped in two of his thick calloused fingers filling him to the knuckles.

“Oh, shit! Mmmm…mmmm…” Loki groaned deep and clawed against the wall as he flexed his anal muscles to grip the intruding digits as if trying to draw them in further.

“My Lord Prince Loki,” Cedalore alerted.

Thor snatched his fingers from his brother’s posterior and yanked his pants up. Drunk off pleasure, Loki turned and leaned against the wall for support as his legs were mush. To conceal his erection, Loki held his hands over his lap and Thor did the same as he leaned against the opposite wall. They were both bothered, Thor jittery and Loki turned to gelatin.

From around the corner came two nobles who greeted them with the bow of their heads and continued pass. Once the nobles passed the end of the corridor and disappeared, Thor advanced on Loki again seizing him by the hips and pressing him against the wall.

“Brother, brother,” Loki protested as he batted Thor back. “We can’t do this here.”

“Yes, you’re right,” Thor agreed and stepped back.

“Let’s share a slave, we haven’t done that in a long time.”

Thor’s eye blazed and a wide grin shot across his face.

“Sure, sure,” Thor nodded his head with enthusiasm. “I’ll send Donthia for Havardr.”

“Oh, no.” Loki gripped Thor’s hand. “He’s too big. We’ll get one of my boys.”

“Loki I’m big.”

“Yes, imagine me in the bed with two lugs. You aren’t going to crush me in the middle.”

Thor’s face brightened and his eyes sparked as he squeezed Loki’s hand, and said, “Here I thought you liked being in the middle. Two cocks…”

“Shh.” Loki halted Thor’s words by placing two fingers on his lips. “We’ll get one of my boys and I know who.”

“Oh?”

“Viggo, he needs some miles on his ass.”

“Oh.” Thor frowned in thought. “I can’t place him. You have too many boys.”

“I have too many boys?” Loki exclaimed taken aback. “Exactly how many girls do you have?”

“Ugh…” Thor rolled his eyes to the ceiling trying to estimate.

“Exactly,” Loki pronounced. “You just fly around with that hammer and your dick out, dropping in anywhere.”

Thor could only beam at Loki.

“Come on, brother,” Thor urged as he picked up Mjolnir.

Nodding his head, Loki turned to Cedalore and ordered, “Go retrieve Viggo.”

“Yes, my Lord Prince Loki,” the girl dipped her head and rushed off.

Pushing away from the wall, Loki led Thor to his chambers.

“Stay here,” Thor ordered Donthia on entering Loki’s chambers.

“Yes, Master,” Donthia said with a foolish smile on her face.

After rolling his eyes at the girl, Loki climbed the stairs to the top level of his chambers with Thor following. Entering his bed chamber, Loki opened his armoire. Inside were an assortment of sex toys.

“You and your damn gadgets,” Thor remarked as he sat Mjolnir by the door.

“Oh, come now, you complain but I know you love how they make me cum.” Loki smiled sweetly.

After removing a length of black jute rope and a huge dildo from the armoire, Loki closed it.

“Besides,” Loki said as his lips curled into a devious smirk, “who said it’ll be used on me.”

Tossing the items on the bed, Loki removed a ceramic pot from the drawer of his bedside table that held a lubricant ointment. The ointment had a thick texture like grease but melted into a slippery consistency when applied to flesh. After sitting the ointment on top of the table, Loki addressed Thor.

“You know,” Loki began. “I still prefer you with long blond hair.”

“Why, so you can try to rip it out of my scalp?” Thor supposed as he stood in front of Loki.

“Exactly,” Loki confirmed as he wrapped his arms around Thor’s solid form. “Well, at least you let it grow out evenly. I mean, really, why the hell would you walk around with lines cut in your damn hair? Did you ever dye your pubes to match your…”

Loki’s words ended in incoherent mumbles as Thor conquered his lips. Their tongues thrust in each other’s mouths, swirling around, and mingling the taste in a pot of lust. Their eager hands tugged and pulled at each other’s clothes dropping each article to the floor. Once bare, Thor pulled Loki to the bed on top of him. The larger brother’s form was smooth like a doll’s made from a casting and hard like steel. The smaller brother was soft with a nice slight build yielding to the stroking of the other. Grinding their hips together, their swollen members throbbed with the stimulation. Thor’s strong hands moved along his brother’s spine causing his back to arch. Trailing to the favorite part of his brother’s body, Thor slipped his fingers between the crevice of Loki’s rear and rubbed at the circumference of his hole with teasing probes.

“I am here, my Lord Prince Loki,” a delicate male voice spoke on entering the bed chamber.

Breaking the kiss, Loki looked at the sweet faced adolescent boy with a luxurious mane of healthy light brown hair. Viggo always had the persistent expression of a pout on his face that only accentuated his beauty. A timid Midgardian, Viggo was still trying to get a hold on his new life.

“Well don’t stand there, boy,” Loki snapped. “Take your damn clothes off and be pleasing.”

“Yes, my Lord Prince Loki,” Viggo replied.

Undoing his sash with trembling hands, Viggo let it flutter through his fingers to the floor. Tugging the tunic over his head, he cast it aside. The boy was as slender as a girl with long legs and wispy arms.

Crawling on the bed, Viggo eased between the masters’ legs knowing exactly what to do. Used in several threesomes with his master and slave brothers, Viggo knew that he was to fit in wherever needed.

Thor held Loki’s cheeks apart as he continued to tease him. As if this were an invitation, Viggo placed his face between the soft mounds and ran his tongue over his master’s back hole while his delicate hand grasped Thor’s scrotum and gave soft tugs and massages. A rewarding groan came from the masters prompting Viggo’s confidence. Thor’s hand gripped the back of the boy’s head and pressed him into Loki’s posterior grinding against his face. The musty flavor of his master spread across Viggo’s tongue and his rod stirred to life, his form responding the way Loki trained him. Feeling the tip of Viggo’s tongue trailing along the length of his valley, Loki’s body quaked with passion.

Breaking the smoldering kiss with Thor, Loki breathed, “Good boy.”

“Thank you, my Lord Prince Loki,” Viggo responded.

Continuing to use his mouth to please, Viggo gobbled one of Loki’s orbs into his mouth and nursed it while his fingers pulled Thor’s rod from between their bodies. Viggo’s fingers flowed along Thor’s hefty length with soft strokes. This was the first time Viggo would please Thor and he was eager to satisfy. Lifting his hips, Thor pumped his rod through the fingers circling his pole breathing soft pants as the tender digits tighten about his head then loosen on its descent down his pole.

“Mmmm…that’s enough,” Loki groaned as he rolled off Thor.

Gripping the boy under his arms, Loki hauled him to the head of the bed and flopped him down like a sack of potatoes. Lying between the two masters, Viggo’s breathing picked up as they looked at him with a devouring gaze. Loki was first to kiss Viggo’s lips then Thor. A passing of Thor’s calloused hand over Viggo’s sensitive nipples caused him to gasp and arch his back, then an icy tremble stirred through him as his master’s long fingers circled his manhood and tugged on him.

“You trained this slut well,” Thor complimented.

“Yes, he responds deliciously, doesn’t he?” Loki responded with pride.

“Indeed.”

Releasing Viggo’s length, Loki reached pass the bodies and retrieved the pot of ointment from the bedside table. Removing the cap, Loki coated two fingers then placed them at Viggo’s entry adding pressure.

“Ugh,” the boy groaned turning his head and nipping Thor’s meaty bicep.

“Yes,” Loki breathed as he pushed his long digits inside the silky smooth tunnel. “You’re so fucking tight.”

“Oooh,” Viggo continued to moan as he closed his eyes.

Thor cradled Viggo’s head trailing his fingers along the boy’s cheek in soothing strokes. Seeking Thor’s member, Viggo grasped it and tugged. The boy’s delicate fingers glided along the thick veiny meat with his thumb rubbing at the underside of the head. Thor groaned at Viggo’s talented fingers exploring him, his lips falling to the boy’s cheek as he continued to cradle him.

“Ah!” Viggo squealed as Loki forced two more fingers inside him.

The boy’s body tensed and writhed as his tight hole stretched.

“Yes,” Loki said with satisfaction as he filled the boy with four of his fingers and began probing with deep jabs.

Thor groaned as Viggo’s grip tighten on his rod. As the boy’s body twisted, Thor placed a hand on the hollow of his stomach to steady him. Removing his fingers from the boy’s posterior, Loki lubed the dildo. Gripping the boy’s thin thigh, Loki pushed it back against his chest allowing Thor to take hold of it. Placing the dildo at the boy’s entry, Loki eased it in. The dildo was thicker than Loki and Thor’s members combined, and Loki delighted in how it would force the boy’s tight hole wide.

“Ah!” The boy cried again and started to raise his upper body, but Thor gripped his hands and forced him down.

“Take it, you scummy little slut!” Loki growled as he continued to load the dildo into the boy.

“Please, my Lord…” Viggo pleaded as his eyes smarted with tears, his anus feeling as if it would pop. “Ah…”

Seizing the boy’s jaw, Loki spat in his face and growled, “You filthy bitch, you should beg for me to use you.”

Whimpers crawled out the boy’s throat and growing annoyed, Thor slapped him with a bear paw of a hand. Viggo yelped as pain stung his cheek red.

“Do what your master says, boy,” Thor ordered.

“Please use me,” Viggo begged in a sobbing breath. “Please use me, my Lord Prince Loki.”

Pushing the dildo deep within the boy’s passage, Loki jabbed it in with hard angered thrusts. The thrusting picked up and the boy began to pant with his stomach heaving up and down as his body erupted with fire. A pressure built in his abdomen as the large dildo stabbed at his guts filling him to his colon.

“Yeeesss,” Loki breathed. “Yeeesss, my little slut.”

There was something so delightful in seeing a boy’s body writhe that fed Loki’s need. Lithe bodies twisting and arching so delightfully as the sensation overcame them, succumbing to their master’s will.

“Enough, Loki,” Thor dictated.

“Oh, I was having so much fun.” Loki gave a playful pout as he tugged the dildo from the boy’s opening that gaped wide.

“Top or bottom?” Thor asked.

“Bottom,” Loki said as he flopped to the bed on his back.

Flipping the boy on top of Loki without a care, Thor took position behind him. Hung up on the pain that he was feeling, Viggo was in a daze as he lay on his master’s chest. Gripping Loki’s rod, Thor eased it into Viggo’s opening. Taking his own rod in his hand, Thor stuffed it into the boy’s crowded hole. Feeling the two hard members in his already aching hole, Viggo began to whine but Loki seized his throat silencing him. Placing one hand on the boy’s hip, Thor used the other to grip his long hair like the reins on a horse and drove him hard. Grasping the boy’s waist, Loki bucked into him and gasped at the sensation of his brother’s pole stroking against him as well as the boy’s tight slicken tunnel enclosed around him. Viggo shuddered as they hollowed him out. Tears trickled down the boy’s cheeks as the masters used him harshly. Fire burned through Viggo’s tunnel blazing his hips and abdomen. Trying not to concentrate on the pain, Viggo’s mind started to drift as his eyelids fluttered shut.

Hot pain shot across Viggo’s cheek stinging down to his jawbone. Blood filled his mouth from a cut in his jaw having been torn by his teeth. He cried out and opening his eyes, he received another blow from Loki’s hand sending his head to the side.

“You fucking whore! You like two cocks stuffed inside you?” Loki growled as he spat in the boy’s face.

Viggo opened his mouth to speak but he closed it and whined only prompting another hard slap from his master.

“Answer me slut!” Loki demanded.

“Yes! Yes!” The boy sobbed with blood trickling from his mouth to dot Loki’s chest.

“Yes what?”

“Yes…my…my Lord…Prince Loki…”

Riding Viggo hard, Thor groaned sagging forward on his back. The bed chamber filled with gasps and sighs of pleasure and pain, the brothers uniting as they brutally used the slave.

Soon, Thor halted his thrusting.

“Don’t tell me you’re tired now, brother?” Loki asked as he wiggled from under Viggo letting him flop to the bed.

“Did I say anything at all?” Thor asked as he stayed inside Viggo.

“Good,” Loki smirked as he took the rope and wound it around his hands.

Tugging Viggo to his hands and knees, Thor continued to ride him hard. Wrapping the rope around the boy’s throat, Loki gripped it tight restricting his air. Viggo gasped and struggled for air as panic settled in. This was not the first time Viggo’s master choked him but each time it frightened him thinking it would be the last.

“Let me?” Thor asked.

“Oh no.” Loki shook his head. “I remember the last time I let you choke a slave. You broke his damn neck.”

“Loki, you’re exaggerating,” Thor replied as he stopped his thrusting.

“This is a Midgardian slave,” Loki explained as he grew agitated and tighten his grip on the rope.

“So, what?”

“So, what? You have big hulking hands, Thor. Midgardian slaves have fragile chicken necks and Asgardians have rubber chicken necks.”

“What?” Thor’s face twisted in misunderstanding. “How is that possible? What is a rubber chicken?”

“I don’t know,” Loki snapped as he continued to pull the rope tighter. “It’s something they have on Midgard. A slave girl told me.”

“What would they do with a rubber chicken? You can’t eat it.”

Growing frustrated, Loki began to jerk on the rope around Viggo’s neck causing him to squirm under Thor.

“I don’t know, Thor, but you’re not going to kill another of my slaves again, you Neanderthal, so can we just get back to fucking?” Loki shouted.

Noticing the boy squirming beneath him and gripping at the rope around his neck, Thor alerted, “Loki! Loki! You’re killing him!”

“Oh,” Loki said as he unwound the rope from the boy’s neck.

Thor pulled out of Viggo allowing him to flop to the bed. Putting the rope aside, Loki rolled Viggo onto his back. The boy’s chest heaved, his mouth gaped sucking in air, and the blue in his face was trickling out.

“I’m sorry, my boy,” Loki apologized as he pressed kisses to the boy’s face.

Viggo whimpered but wrapped his arms around Loki and held him tight like an abused child clinging to a malicious parent. Loki stroked the boy’s hair and pressed kisses to the top of his head.

“Are you alright now?” Loki asked with genuine concern.

“Yes, my Lord Prince Loki,” the boy replied in a shuddering breath.

“Good, I’m not finished with you,” Loki said then shoved the boy without care to the bed faced down.

Tugging Viggo’s hands behind his back, Loki wound the rope around his wrists then ran a length around his neck. Putting Viggo on his side, Loki took position behind him. After pulling the boy’s leg over his thigh, Loki gripped his manhood and pushed it into his abused hole. Gripping the rope around Viggo’s neck, Loki pulled tight restricting his air.

Positioning himself in front of Viggo, Thor took both of their rods in his large hand and stroked them together as he pressed kisses along his face, neck, and shoulder. Like a fowl ensnared in a wolf’s maw, Viggo was helpless between the two men. Restricted, Viggo was at their mercy. Loki’s large pole continued to assault his hole while his mind drifted with the loss of oxygen. Viggo’s head floated and even though he closed his eyes he felt the dizzy spinning of the bed chamber. The pleasure of Thor’s rough hand gliding along his pole made Viggo’s mind spin around even more.

“Release, you monster,” Loki commanded as he unwound the rope from Viggo’s neck.

As air rushed into his lungs, Viggo’s body shuddered as his head swarmed with overwhelming sensations.

“Cum!” Loki growled.

Viggo shuddered and his anal walls clamp around Loki’s member as a rush of icy fire flowed through his veins. Parting his lips, Viggo shouted and cried out as he ejaculated hard with his body thrashing, and his member exploding goo over Thor’s fist. The boy thrashed between the two gods like a wild animal trying to break free. The strong arms of both masters surrounded Viggo as he thrashed, their lips painting kisses on his face, neck, and shoulders. As the last drop of fluid leaked from his lower head and the last cry stirred from his lips, Viggo’s form weaken and he lay still, his chest heaving as he panted trying to get a handle on himself.

Tugging out of Viggo’s entry once his muscles loosen, Loki rolled him onto his back and knelt beside his head. Thor did the same and the two brothers thrust their rods in the boy’s face as their hands rushed along their lengths. Thor clasped a hand behind Loki’s head and pulled him close with their lips connecting. Viggo held his mouth open wide waiting for his good boy delicacy, a hunger in the pit of his stomach filling him with a need to please.

Giving a sharp cry, Loki bit Thor’s bottom lip drawing blood as he shot his load into Viggo’s waiting mouth. The warm goo splattered in Viggo’s face and leaked into his mouth. Viggo’s tongue slipped out collecting the juice from his lips. Viggo did not have time to swallow his master’s load as Thor sprayed him with his gunk. The flavors mingled in Viggo’s mouth thrilling him as he swallowed the load feeling it ooze down his throat to feed his slave belly. Loki and Thor continued to kiss above the boy as he cleaned the semen from their rods and hands.

“Thank you, Masters, for using me harshly,” Viggo said with pleasing sincerity.

The gods parted and laid on either side of the boy.

“You’re welcome my delicious trollop,” Loki replied as he began licking the semen from the boy’s face.

“Yes, you’re most welcome, boy,” Thor added as he helped Loki clean Viggo’s face.

After clearing the semen away, Thor rolled on his back pulling Viggo onto his chest cuddling him. Moving his fingers over Viggo’s bound wrists, Loki untied them. Like logs of timber falling in a forest, Viggo’s arms flopped forward onto Thor’s chest.

Lying beside the two, Loki rubbed Viggo’s back saying, “Damn that was good.”

“Indeed, it was,” Thor agreed pressing a kiss to Viggo’s nose.

“You like him, don’t you?” Loki asked with a small laugh.

“Why yes, yes I do,” Thor replied. “Midgardian men are pliable.”

“Meh, they’re alright,” Loki said without passion. “Fun to break, but nothing like a long lived Asgardian.”

“What was it about him that you had to have him?”

“Look at him, he’s pretty.”

“Indeed,” Thor agreed as he stroked Viggo’s hair.

“Mmmm…let’s go to the tavern,” Loki suggested.

“What?” Thor frowned in disbelief. “How can you have energy after all that? The boy is even worn out.”

Peering at Viggo, Loki smiled seeing his eyes closed.

“I don’t know, playing with sluts gives me energy, fills me with vitality,” Loki explained.

Thor shook his head at his brother then pushed Viggo up. The boy stirred and opened his eyes.

“Do you think you should be rewarded for a good service?” Loki asked as he ran a finger over Viggo’s smooth lips.

“If you are satisfied with my performance, my Lord Prince Loki,” Viggo replied with sheer obedience.

“Good.” Loki ruffled the boy’s hair. “You can come to the tavern with us and have a fine cut of meat and a tankard of ale.”

The boy’s teeth appeared with his happiness and he placed a soft kiss on Loki’s lips, “Thank you, my Lord Prince Loki.”

“You are welcome,” Loki replied.

The three bathed together washing the debaucherous scum from their bodies. After dressing they went to the palace’s tavern to enjoy the lovely afternoon.

\----

Thank you for reading and please feel free to share, bookmark, add to a collection, give a kudo, or leave a comment.

**AO3:**

**[PlagueofMyBody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueofMyBody) **

**Pinterest:**

**[Shut Up Sam](http://www.pinterest.com/impala67cnk80q3/) **

**Facebook Groups:**

**[Fan Fiction Clubhouse](https://www.facebook.com/groups/ffclubhouse/) **

**[Thor (Marvel) Fanfic Group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/ThorMarvelFanfic/) **

**Facebook Page:**

[ **The Girl Who Bled Ink** ](https://www.facebook.com/GirlBleedingInk/)

**Twitter:**

**[@AMWbyLMS](https://twitter.com/AMWbyLMS) **

**[@TheLMSSphere](https://twitter.com/TheLMSSphere) **

**Tumblr:**

**[A Marvel Wonderland](https://amarvelwonderland.tumblr.com/) **

**[The L M Stephens Sphere](https://thelmstephenssphere.tumblr.com/) **

[ **Clackity Yack** ](https://clackityyack.tumblr.com/)

[ **Demun's Right Eye**](https://demunsrighteye.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's desires and obsession causes him to suffer both mentally and physically. Unable to control himself, he explodes.
> 
> Intro:  
>  Closing the cover of Exquisite Corpse, a book about cannibalism by the clever Midgardian, Poppy Z. Brite, Loki stood. Fifty minutes passed since he began the book, and now finished he slipped it back into its place on his bookshelf.
> 
> Loki found it fascinating how Midgardians were intrigued by cannibalism. The holy communion and sacrificing the lamb in the Christian faith were examples of their intrigue. Devouring someone and taking them into your being was a revolting offense but he was able to see a bridge between it and the relationship between master and slave. A master’s hunger for obedience and pleasure was insatiable. Feeding off a slave’s body, mind, and spirit, gave a master the boost in supremacy that he needed. Slaves new to their bondage underwent slicing, stripping, cleaving, and carving apart like a roast, then masters dressed and garnished them in all their desires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: devotion, confrontations, kissing, drama, no sex, dirty talk, love, verbal abuse, sadism, unrequited, obsession, physical abuse, sexual abuse, voyeurism, emotional/psychological abuse
> 
> Outward Appearances:  
> Thor - Thor: Ragnarok  
> Loki - Thor: The Dark World  
> Valkyrie - Thor: Ragnarok
> 
> Original Characters:  
> Cedalore  
> Geirwyn  
> Donthia  
> Caska
> 
> Edited: 04/25/20
> 
> I decided to make Valkyrie older than what she originally was in my story. Originally, she was around 100+ years old. I have now changed that to 500+ years old. To reflect this, I have changed the amount of time Loki has been pursuing her affection from over 100 years to over 500 years. The paragraphs that I changed are below.
> 
> First Paragraph:  
> For over 500 years Valkyrie had resisted Loki, and they always went through a perfunctory dance. He taunted, she struck, he lusted, she hid, around and around, then eventually he exploded. The time to explode was now, but he was trying to hold it at bay. The frustration, the tension, it was crushing him, it felt like his chest would cave in.
> 
> Second Paragraph:  
> “Five hundred years,” Loki minced through teeth so clenched they were grinding like crunched sandpaper. “More…than…five…hundred…years!” A brick in the dam dislodged and a tidal wave of testosterone size came flooding out. His voice came out gnarled and depraved as it raised, and the skin on his face grew taut as he frowned with veins protruding from his forehead. Like a rabid dog, he growled and snarled with his head jolting back and forth. “Who do you think you are playing games with? I am Loki and I shall have what is mine and that is you!”
> 
> Third Paragraph:  
> Used to this display, Valkyrie knew it was time for his breaking point. They had been at this cycle for more than 500 years. It was all predictable.
> 
> Fourth Paragraph:  
> A growl of both pain and need ripped from Loki’s throat. Seizing the small woman by her shoulders, he slammed her against the garden wall. Getting the wind knocked out of her, Valkyrie’s eyes widen as she sucked air into her lungs. During their five century drawn-out battle of tug-of-war, never had he become forceful with her.

**[Story Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/impala67cnk80q3/the-dark-asgard-chronicles/) **

**[TDAC Slave Ranks and Definitions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831146) **

[ **TDAC Currency** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026644)

Closing the cover of _Exquisite Corpse_ , a book about cannibalism by the clever Midgardian, Poppy Z. Brite, Loki stood. Fifty minutes passed since he began the book, and now finished he slipped it back into its place on his bookshelf.

Loki found it fascinating how Midgardians were intrigued by cannibalism. The holy communion and sacrificing the lamb in the Christian faith were examples of their intrigue. Devouring someone and taking them into your being was a revolting offense but he was able to see a bridge between it and the relationship between master and slave. A master’s hunger for obedience and pleasure was insatiable. Feeding off a slave’s body, mind, and spirit, gave a master the boost in supremacy that he needed. Slaves new to their bondage underwent slicing, stripping, cleaving, and carving apart like a roast, then masters dressed and garnished them in all their desires.

As with all slave owners on Asgard, Loki was a glutton, but his feasting of flesh consisted of pleasurable fellatio, cunnilingus, and anilingus. The idea of devouring a person’s flesh through means of digestion was detestable even to his warped mind.

Pushing the macabre thoughts away, Loki trailed his fingers along the books on the shelf. Coming to a H P Lovecraft anthology, he began to tug it out then noticed the words scrolled along the binding of the book beside it.

_Interview with the Vampire_ by Anne Rice.

Loki’s eye twitched in agitation. Who would dare put that on his shelf? Only two slaves were in his chambers at any given time, Geirwyn, who did not read, and Cedalore, who could have read the book when he granted her down time.

Midgardians produced some of the most talented and imaginative writers, but Anne Rice was not one of them, at least in Loki’s opinion.

Snatching the offensive book from his beloved shelf, Loki stormed out his private library and downstairs to the lower level of his chambers.

“Cedalore!” Loki shouted so loud the glass adornments on the hearth shuddered and clanged against each other.

Outside sweeping the stone patio, Cedalore squeaked at hearing her master roar. Loki had a pleasant voice, but when angered it raised to blood curdling tempos.

Watching Loki storm toward her, Cedalore dropped the broom and fell to her knees, prostrating before he reached her. Stopping with his booted feet in front of her, he tossed the book down with it thumping her head then tumbling to the patio.

“What is that?” Loki demanded with the snap of his fingers.

“I…” the girl stammered as she raised her head a smidgen to see what he had tossed down. “I…don’t know. Forgive me, my Lord Prince Loki, I don’t know, it’s a book.”

“Of course, it’s a book, you clod,” Loki snapped. “Burn it. I don’t allow such trash in my personal collection.”

“Yes, my Lord Prince Loki,” Cedalore replied as she gathered the broom and book then stood.

“If I find that you put that trash on my bookshelf, I will have you beaten to within an inch of your life. Understood?” Loki continued snarling as he returned to his chambers.

“Yes, my Lord Prince Loki,” Cedalore responded as she followed Loki.

Setting the broom in a corner, Cedalore tossed the book into the hearth, covered it with kerosene, and lit it on fire.

“My lord Prince Loki, I am sorry you are distressed,” Cedalore spoke with caution. “Is there anything I can do to relieve your discontent.”

Loki fixed his gaze on Cedalore for a moment then his thin lips crept into a smile as he strolled to her with his eyes drinking her in. Standing before her, he ran the tips of his fingers along her arm. Closing her eyes, she could feel her master’s sweet breath teasing her nose. The girl’s heart was a caged bird beating its wings at her ribs and clawing up her throat as she thrilled at having him so close to her. Like silk, his hair flitted against her cheek and she could feel his breath against her ear.

_This is the moment! This is it! My master is going to make me a woman!_ Cedalore screamed in her head.

“Anything?” Loki’s seductive voice flowed from his slippery lips tingling the girl’s unused flesh.

“Yes, my…my Lord Prince…Loki,” Cedalore replied in a hot breath with her eyes still closed.

“Well,” Loki continued to speak in an enchanting tone, “you can start by getting a brain in that cavern of a head of yours. You can’t relieve anyone’s discontent, not even your own. You can’t even find your own clit while you lay in your bedroll at night trying to understand that sheath of repulsive flesh you wear.”

Crushed, Cedalore hung her head with her long hair curtaining the tears that fell from her eyes. Not bothering to notice the girl’s disposition, Loki stepped away from her. Moving to his collection of herbs, he tested their soil with his fingers.

“Water these,” Loki ordered.

“Yes, my Lord Prince Loki,” Cedalore replied in a voice that quivered then moved to complete the task.

Geirwyn’s door opened and he flung a tatterdemalion into the chamber by her hair. The girl fell at Loki’s feet in a lump of blue, black, and red flesh. Huddling on the carpet, she kept her head down with her red streaked blond hair covering her face. Her tunic was missing its sash and was torn up the side seam exposing her marred flesh and abused breast. Walking around the feeble form, Loki nudged her with his foot at different points. Tucking his foot between her thighs, Loki lifted her leg and viewed the ravaged flesh of her red smeared vagina and anus.

Letting the girl’s leg drop, Loki moved to Geirwyn and asked, “Well?”

“She has something to tell you, my Prince,” Geirwyn informed as he moved into the chamber.

Returning to the girl, Loki tucked the toe of his boot under her chin and lifted her head.

“I’m waiting,” Loki notified.

A violent shudder ripped through the girl’s body so hard that it appeared she would fall apart.

Pushing her hair away from her face, she turned her raccoon eyes to her master and sobbed, “My Lord Prince Loki…please spare me more pain for…for…for…for I am sorry for sharing my body…your body…with Master Thor’s slave…slave boy…” The girl paused as she tried to gather her thoughts. “Please…no more pain, my Lord Prince Loki. If…if…if…if you must…kill me…”

Loki removed his foot from under the girl’s chin and her head flopped to the floor.

“What do you think?” Loki addressed Geirwyn.

“I think that it would be a waste to kill such a slut like Caska,” Geirwyn offered with a nefarious smirk. “Honestly, I hope she fucks another man slave so I can have her again. So much fun we have had, right sister?”

The girl convulsed issuing loud sobs.

“Hmm…” Loki pondered. “I could give her to you permanently.”

Geirwyn grinned like a Cheshire cat.

“No, my Lord Prince Loki!” Caska screamed in terror. “I beg you, kill me, but do not give me back to my slave brother!”

Like a rattling corpse resurrected and crawling from its grave, Caska scrambled across the floor and gripped Loki’s foot. Pressing her swollen blistered lips to his boot in desperation, she showed her sincere regret at committing the offense.

Loki allowed Caska to prostrate herself then he flung her back with the shake of his foot.

“Oh, death would be too sweet a redemption for you, my scummy whore,” Loki snarled and spat in the girl’s hair. “Running around letting slaves use you like a latrine. I gift you the honor of sharing my bed and this is how you repay me?”

“My Lord Prince Loki, I am ashamed. Please forgive me, I shall never look at another man again. My heart, my soul, my body, my cunt, my back hole, it all belongs to you,” Caska professed as she wallowed on her belly.

Loki returned his gaze to Geirwyn who shrugged.

Nodding his head in understanding, Loki called to Cedalore, “Cedalore, take this piece of dung to the healers. Once they are done with her, escort her to the slave chambers. She is to bathe then immediately retire to her bedroll.”

“Yes, my Lord Prince Loki,” Cedalore replied then rushed to Caska’s side.

Taking Caska by the arm, Cedalore then released it when the girl screeched.

“Oh, I broke that one,” Geirwyn said with ease as if noting the day of the week.

“Get up, girl!” Loki shouted without care of Caska’s injury.

Cedalore wrapped a tender arm around Caska’s waist and helped her to her feet. Clinging to Cedalore like she was a raft tumbling on white water waves, Caska teetered out the door.

“My Looord…” Geirwyn sung as he flashed a cunning grin at Loki.

“No,” Loki replied knowing what he wanted.

“Oh.” Geirwyn’s lips dropped to a pout.

“I’m not in the mood at the moment,” Loki informed as he trailed a finger down the boy’s cheek and flitted through his long hair.

“I’m always in the mood, my Prince,” Geirwyn noted as he leaned in wanting to taste his master’s lips.

“Of course, you are,” Loki replied. “You’re a slut.” After allowing Geirwyn a brief kiss, he huffed and said, “It’s just…”

Trailing his eyes down his master’s form, Geirwyn saw his hands balled tight and giving small sporadic shakes. Loki was frustrated and it was a frustration that a slave boy could not quell. It was a frustration of the unattainable. Geirwyn knew about Loki’s burning desire for Valkyrie as they talked often. The title of best boy came with many perks besides eating the food of the free, his own chamber, and sitting on furniture. Several times during restless nights, Geirwyn sat with Loki and listened to him speak at lengths about all things that plagued him. As a slave, Geirwyn did not offer advice, he listened and cradled his master in his arms.

“Is there anything that I can do, my Lord?” Geirwyn asked with his voice heavy with concern.

“No.” Loki shook his head. “I’ll take a walk.”

“Yes, my Prince.” Geirwyn bowed his head and retired to his bed chamber.

Sighing, Loki examined his hands. He clenched and released them trying to work the shakes out. Giving up, he left his chambers and made his way outdoors.

Ambling along the perimeter of the palace, Loki tried to occupy his mind by focusing on the labor slaves tending the grounds. Odin owned all the labor, breeder, and fighting slaves in the palace. They all wore gold tunics with brick red trim and black sashes. On their ankles were Odin’s slave mark of a valknut in a series of circles with triangles on the outside housing more valknuts and wavy lines like sunrays. Reaching a ripe old age, Odin did not have pleasure slaves, but only had one hand slave. Rumors lingered in the air of the palace that Odin was impotent, and Loki was sure his mother must have leaked the information.

Reaching the slave rings, Loki watched as female breeders walked in single file with their wombs filled with the next generation of slaves. Allowing slaves outdoor exercise and recreation kept them in shape.

Loki detested children and never wanted to have any, though Frigga was prone to remind him that he should take a wife soon. Oddly enough, the adverseness he felt toward children had its roots buried in his birth.

Asgard did not have laws against selling infants into slavery, but they did have a law against infanticide. The practice of selling runts into slavery existed on Jotunheim for years, but when Asgard learned how they dealt with infants that did not sale, they decided to intervene. Never once did the idiotic Jotuns think that the birth of smaller infants was an evolutionary event but saw it as a disadvantage for their race. Therefore, they killed any runts not bought as slaves.

Notified of a Jotun market sale, Asgardian warriors stormed Jotunheim, but they were too late and arrived at the slave house to find a slaughter of blue infants. Removing their capes, Asgardian warriors swaddled the baby corpses preparing to take them to Asgard for a proper burial. One warrior lifted a tiny blue baby corpse and a small blue hand thrust out from where it had lain. The warrior pulled the baby from among the dead and presented it to Odin. The baby was King Laufey’s son.

Odin wanted to sale the baby into slavery, but Frigga grew attached to the child. Casting a spell, Odin hid the baby’s blue skin and red eyes, and Frigga named him Loki. Discovering this fact later in life, Loki had a temper tantrum that lasted the span of six years. Learning that he was a thrown away child, something in Loki cracked. The idea of family, love, and children seemed like a waste of time and effort. Why should Loki love anyone if his birth parents tossed him away? According to Loki, procreation should cease, and all children eliminated. Once procreation ceased, the universe would be at peace and silence.

Inside the dark prince an amalgamation of lust, desire, and hate swarmed and today frustration was brimming. Loki did not have a desire to marry or have children, but he had a desire for her. Valkyrie plagued his mind throughout the day. Even entangled in lust with a slave or Thor, she haunted him.

For over 500 years Valkyrie had resisted Loki, and they always went through a perfunctory dance. He taunted, she struck, he lusted, she hid, around and around, then eventually he exploded. The time to explode was now, but he was trying to hold it at bay. The frustration, the tension, it was crushing him, it felt like his chest would cave in.

As Loki walked the palace’s grounds, his subconscious mind sought Valkyrie. He had not seen her face to face since the incident in the library and like a concupiscent hound, he was roaming in lust.

Approaching a flight of stairs in the pathway, voices trickled to Loki’s ears from the garden. Female voices chattering as sweet as whistling tunes from morning birds attracted him. Climbing the stairs to an upper landing, he watched the women from over the low wall. They were all beautiful standing in the garden beneath a cluster of golden trumpet trees, but she was the most beautiful of all. Valkyrie stood with her sisters, her creamy tan skin dotted with the sunlight twinkling through the leaves and flowers of the tree.

Loki’s stomach clenched and he felt sick. Valkyrie was staying around others in public to throw off his advances. Gritting his teeth, he gripped the stone of the wall beneath his fingers and added pressure not caring about the rough edges cutting into his flesh.

“Let’s play Hnefatafl?”

Hearing the strong voice and feeling a rough hand placed over his, Loki jerked away and glanced at Thor accompanied with Donthia.

Frowning, Loki returned to watching the Valkyries, saying, “I’m not interested.”

Following the direction of Loki’s gaze, Thor grinned saying, “Indeed you are not interested when you have all of that beauty in sight.”

“Oh please, brother,” Loki dismissed. “They are all virgins and pledged to the crown.”

“I thought the word virgin was an invitation for you to fuck someone.” Thor issued a call of merriment.

Loki rolled his eyes over to Thor and his pinched lips told the bear of a man that he was not in a gaming mood.

Thor’s laughter died and once again he placed his hand over Loki’s giving a teasing circular stroke.

“What’s wrong with you?” Loki growled as he snatched his hand away again. “Do you want someone to see us?”

Consumed with anger, the younger prince placed his hands behind his back and thrust pass Donthia on his descent of the stairs. The hunched, tensed shoulders and the sporadic shakes of Loki’s fists were signs of his fractiousness, allowing Thor to know something was wrong.

“Are you alright?” Thor asked as he fell behind Loki. “Where is your hand slave?”

“She’s busy,” Loki hissed. “Is that alright with you?”

“No, it’s fine,” Thor replied.

“Leave me alone,” Loki ordered as he stood by the stone wall with his back to Thor.

“If you wish,” Thor said and signaled for Donthia to follow.

Loki watched over his shoulder as Thor and his girl disappeared into the palace. Glancing around the area, Loki took note of the slaves with their heads down tending to the land and the overseers watching their progress. There was not a palace official or noble in sight, so he decided to make his move.

Loki was too frustrated to cast an invisibility spell, so he resorted to stealth maneuvers. Utilizing surreptitiousness, he slithered onto the green of the garden like a snake sneaking upon a nest of eggs. He inched around the stone wall with his back plastered against it. Moving to the curved front of the wall, he crouched behind a shrub. At this angle, he could watch Valkyrie as much as he pleased without detection.

Loki’s breathing hitched as he watched Valkyrie from afar, the clandestine act alone thrilled him. Voyeurism was not beneath the prince and this was not the first time he had indulged it with her. Everything about her fascinated him from her beautiful dolce flesh to her espresso mane tumbling down her back in silky puffs. At that moment she was showing some moves to the other Valkyries with her dagger drawn. Her petite curvilineal form twisted and turned as she kicked her legs, hopped in the air, and thrust her fist.

_She’s teasing me,_ Loki’s irrational thoughts plagued him. _Moving like that, so torturous, so miraculous, so deliciously fine._

Valkyrie stretched one leg out to the side and leaned toward the other side with her perk rump thrust in the air prompting a heated groan from Loki. Lust began to transform to anger, to desperation, to depression. Running his hands over his face, he wanted to scream, wanted to claw at his flesh and rip out his garroting heart. There was too much testosterone coursing through his veins and a pressure was building in his sack threatening to explode.

At last, the Valkyries thinned out leaving Valkyrie with only one sister present. Now was the time to confront the temptress. Springing to his feet, Loki shot out the shrub like a foraging deer. Taking a moment, he sucked in breaths of air then smoothed his hands down his clothes and hair. For a moment, he stood rubbing his hands trying to keep them steady, he needed composure, needed to ground himself if he were to succeed. Watching the two women start off toward a trail through the garden that was a maze of ivy and vine covered walls, he followed.

Trailing at a distance, Loki wondered what the two Valkyries were chatting about. Their menstrual cycles, hair and skin care, tactical plans? As he started to take back control over his emotions, he walked faster drawing near the women. Reaching earshot, he cleared his throat with a loud rumble.

The two women halted their strides and regarded Loki. Valkyrie’s eyes harden as she watched him, her full lips pressing in a thick line. The other Valkyrie, whose name escaped him, smiled, and curtsied.

“My Lord, it is nice to see you on such a wonderful day,” the Valkyrie bid with respect.

“My Lord,” Valkyrie greeted as stiff as a piece of bread sat out all night.

Loki forced a grimacing smile, then directed his attention to the one he came for.

“Valkyrie, I shall speak with you. It’s urgent.” Loki’s words rushed out in a torrent of distress.

Valkyrie’s hard exterior sloughed off at Loki’s disposition. He could not be up to his taunts, because if he were, he would not have approached her with another person present. His odd behavior puzzled her. As a protector of the crown, she had to protect all members of the royal family, even a contemptible one.

“What is it, Lok…” Valkyrie’s eyes slid to her sister in arms as she almost slipped out the prince’s name without title which would make it known that they were on different terms. Editing herself fast, Valkyrie said, “My, Lord?”

Loki eyed the other Valkyrie, giving her a hard slaughtering gaze as he uttered between clenched teeth, “It’s my mother. I need to speak with you…alone.”

Nodding to the other Valkyrie, Valkyrie signaled for her to leave. After curtsying to Loki, the girl hurried off. His eyes trailed the girl as she swept up the path and disappeared around a wall.

“What is it, Loki?” Valkyrie asked in earnest. “What’s wrong with the queen?”

Loki continued to look in the direction the other Valkyrie had gone.

“Loki?” Valkyrie called in a loud tone.

Turning, the God of Mischief showed a face gone as cold as the icy Jotun blood that flowed through his veins. Loki’s pink lips were in a straight line, his eyes were a devious emerald green, and his flesh pale.

“You think you’re some sort of special, don’t you?” Loki asked as he walked toward her with pointed strides of heated tension.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Valkyrie snapped seeing that Loki’s display was a ploy to get her alone.

“Five hundred years,” Loki minced through teeth so clenched they were grinding like crunched sandpaper. “More…than…five…hundred…years!” A brick in the dam dislodged and a tidal wave of testosterone size came flooding out. His voice came out gnarled and depraved as it raised, and the skin on his face grew taut as he frowned with veins protruding from his forehead. Like a rabid dog, he growled and snarled with his head jolting back and forth. “Who do you think you are playing games with? I am Loki and I shall have what is mine and that is you!”

Used to this display, Valkyrie knew it was time for his breaking point. They had been at this cycle for more than 500 years. It was all predictable.

“I told you, I’m dedicated to the crown.” Valkyrie gave a saucy wave of her head with it swirling back like a charmed snake. Crossing her arms, she continued, “Nothing you say or do will sway me otherwise.”

At those words Valkyrie started away.

“Oh, no, I’m not finished with you yet!” Loki’s long form took quick strides to block her path. “You’re a temptress! You walk around here like you don’t have the vaguest idea what you are doing but you always know, all of you! Women are the most wicked and conniving of the genders! You string me along, play games, then ignore me, but not this time!”

“Actually, I ignore you all the time,” Valkyrie affirmed.

“You hid from me!”

“Yes, because you’re stalking me.”

“Today will be a daunting day for you, temptress!”

“I think you should calm down before you have a heart attack.”

A growl of both pain and need ripped from Loki’s throat. Seizing the small woman by her shoulders, he slammed her against the garden wall. Getting the wind knocked out of her, Valkyrie’s eyes widen as she sucked air into her lungs. During their five century drawn-out battle of tug-of-war, never had he become forceful with her.

Valkyrie’s heartbeat quickened as fear stabbed her gut. Filled with haunting images of what could happen to her alone with a prince, a man who was raging with hormones, her mind was swarming with incoherence. How could she cave now? She had braved on so many battle fields but now, face to face with this villainous potentate, her spine was liquefying and seeping out her pores. Feeling like she needed to protect herself, her desperate hand fumbled at her thigh trying to unsheathe her dagger

“You…will…be…mine!” Loki snarled so close to her face that their noses were almost touching. “I will have that little virgin pussy like I’ve had so many others! Even if I have to take it forcefully, I will have it! You won’t resist me! You’ll take every hard thrust I give you and you will cum as much as 50 fucking times a night if I wish it!”

Finally releasing her dagger from its sheath, Valkyrie slashed it toward Loki’s face. His head turned to avoid the blade, but the feeling of warm blood trickling down his cheek and a stinging sensation alerted him. Stepping back, he dragged the back of his hand across his cheek then examined the blood on his knuckles.

Valkyrie stayed pinned to the wall, her chest heaving, and eyes as big as the moon. As Loki inspected the blood, she began to calm thinking his insanity was momentary, but then he shouted illegible words and charged at her. Lifting her leg, she slammed her heeled booted foot into his knee. After grabbing his knee, he prepared to advance again, but she gripped him by the back of the head and slammed his face into the garden wall. Rebounding after getting personal with the stone, he shot back and landed on the ground moaning.

Enraged, Valkyrie screamed and jumped on Loki with her knee crushed to his chest. Raising her hand with the dagger high, she prepared to end him.

The emerald of Loki’s eyes began to lighten to their natural blue as they stared at Valkyrie. There was a sense that he did not care if he lived or died. There was something haunting about it. In that moment they read each other. The vortex of her eyes showed fear and vulnerability, while his showed sadness and torment. What a pair they were.

Voices from down the path drifted toward them. Sheathing her blade, Valkyrie jumped to her feet, scaled the garden wall, and vanished.

\----

[Hnefatafl](https://norse-mythology.net/what-did-vikings-do-for-fun/): a game like chest that Vikings used to play

\----

Thank you for reading and please feel free to share, bookmark, add to a collection, give a kudo, or leave a comment.

**AO3:**

**[PlagueofMyBody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueofMyBody) **

**Pinterest:**

**[Shut Up Sam](http://www.pinterest.com/impala67cnk80q3/) **

**Facebook Groups:**

**[Fan Fiction Clubhouse](https://www.facebook.com/groups/ffclubhouse/) **

**[Thor (Marvel) Fanfic Group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/ThorMarvelFanfic/) **

**Facebook Page:**

[ **The Girl Who Bled Ink** ](https://www.facebook.com/GirlBleedingInk/)

**Twitter:**

**[@AMWbyLMS](https://twitter.com/AMWbyLMS) **

**[@TheLMSSphere](https://twitter.com/TheLMSSphere) **

**Tumblr:**

**[A Marvel Wonderland](https://amarvelwonderland.tumblr.com/) **

**[The L M Stephens Sphere](https://thelmstephenssphere.tumblr.com/) **

[ **Clackity Yack** ](https://clackityyack.tumblr.com/)

[ **Demun's Right Eye**](https://demunsrighteye.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequestering himself to his chambers, Loki is eventually dragged out by his brother to attend a meeting. Loki gives into Thor's hunger for his flesh then plays with one of his girls.
> 
> Intro:  
>  After his tangle with Valkyrie in the garden a few days ago, Loki did not feel suitable for public appearances. Sequestering himself to his chambers was proving helpful for Loki as his hormonal levels dropped and balanced to a normal rate. Abstaining from sex, Loki did not even masturbate which was unusual for him as he was a very lustful man. Frigga and Thor paid Loki a visit and he assured them he was fine. Loki was not expecting Odin to bother with visiting and was glad as they did not get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Contains graphic homosexual male sex.  
> Contains graphic heterosexual sex.
> 
> Tags: devotion, erotica, homoeroticism, gay sex, dirty talk, hand jobs, orgasm, love, masochism, oral sex, anilingus, anal play, anal fingering, sex toys, BDSM, face slapping, rough kissing, heterosexual sex, spit as lube, painplay, cock and ball torture, spanking, cunnilingus, come eating, butt slapping, explicit sexual content, smut, sadism, verbal abuse, licking, rough sex, rimming, dom Loki, dom/sub
> 
> Outward Appearances:  
> Thor - Thor: Ragnarok  
> Loki - Thor: The Dark World  
> Valkyrie - Thor: Ragnarok  
> Odin - Thor: The Dark World
> 
> Original Characters:  
> Cedalore  
> Donthia  
> Aleeta  
> Yana  
> Xana  
> Caska  
> Jozziettay

**[Story Pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/impala67cnk80q3/the-dark-asgard-chronicles/) **

**[TDAC Slave Ranks and Definitions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831146) **

[ **TDAC Currency** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026644)

After his tangle with Valkyrie in the garden a few days ago, Loki did not feel suitable for public appearances. Sequestering himself to his chambers was proving helpful as his hormonal levels dropped and balanced to a normal rate. Abstaining from sex, he did not even masturbate which was unusual as he was a very lustful man. Frigga and Thor visited, and he assured them he was fine. Loki was not expecting Odin to bother with visiting and was glad as they did not get along.

Thoughts of driving Valkyrie to almost kill him swarmed Loki’s mind. He knew he should feel terrible for pushing her so hard, but he did not as he was a malevolent and entitled prince. He held the belief that if she gave into his needs, she would not have experienced such distress. Pushing her so far meant she was breaking. Piece by piece the paint was peeling off the walls. There was a satisfaction in seeing her so vulnerable, seeing the fear in her eyes, having her slip and almost go against her vows even if it meant his end. Breaking her was worth his life and more. Sadomasochistic glee was an intoxicating drive and it pushed him that day in the garden with her. He saw her fears swarming in her eyes and it relieved him. Relieved the tension and frustration he had by disrupting her proud and modest nature that made her haughty and dismissive. He was a prince. How dare she refuse his advances?

Despite his prideful chauvinistic rational, deep down inside Loki where he did not venture, there existed a pang that he ignored when he was around Valkyrie. Masking the pang in wanton taunts and obsession led him to believe he was in control of the game.

On reaching the age of sexual maturity, Loki obtained a slight knowledge about the roles of male and female from Odin. Odin told Loki that it was the women who had the power. As Odin explained, the fruit between a woman’s thighs was enough to make a kingdom crumble to dust within a day and that knowing this, men subjugated them because if women knew their true power, they would rule everything.

As always, Loki did not listen to Odin and now he was ill prepared for the pang, so he stamped it down, masking it with all his debauchery. Now, in the dark loneliness of his bed chamber, Loki found that the pang was growing into a throb. Fleeting thoughts flowed through Loki’s mind wondering about Valkyrie’s feelings. As easily as the throbbing thoughts came, Loki’s stifling pride pushed them away.

During his isolation, Loki granted Valkyrie her privacy. Gazing at her beauty alone could drive him madder than it already had. Inside him, an idea that he could jump the line and force himself upon her was disturbing. Rape was not above him, he had raped several slaves, but she was not a slave, she was a free woman who was also of noble birth. Committing such an atrocious act would not go without penalty even for a prince. He would escape a sentence in the dungeon but not an order for his exile to a realm beyond The Nine.

A rap of small knuckles sounded on Loki’s bed chamber door and he ignored it. He lay in bed nude, with his hair splayed across the pillows as he stared at the wall. Staying silent, he strove to ignore the person hoping they would go away.

“My Lord Prince Loki.” Cedalore’s small voice trickled through the door. “It is the Master Thor, your brother.”

Loki released a heavy sigh. Why was it that people could not respect when someone wanted to be alone? Slipping his heavy legs from under the covers, he dragged his form to standing. After wrapping a robe around his form, he opened the door and squinted at the girl as the light from the upper patio hit his eyes.

“What does he want?” Loki inquired in a crabby voice.

“I…” Cedalore trailed.

“Never mind,” Loki dismissed in a slicing tone and shoved pass the girl. Leaning over the upstairs banister, he glared at Thor and Donthia. “What?”

“Loki!” Thor exclaimed.

“Yes, that is still my name,” Loki gave a snide reply as he crossed his arms.

“Loki come down, there is something you will be thrilled to hear.”

“Tell me from there and I will decide if it’s worth the effort to come down.”

“Brother you can’t stay in your bed chamber being gloomy like some adolescent girl with a broken heart.”

Loki scowled and remained resolve.

After sighing, Thor belted, “Dark Elves!”

“What about them?” Loki asked showing interest.

“A message has been received from our slavers. Father has called a council meeting and wants us there.”

Sighing with irritation, Loki ran his hands over his face and through his hair.

Thor frowned and questioned with concern, “Loki when have you ever not been interested in Dark Elves? Besides, you know we oversee slave processing.”

“I really don’t know why I need to be there,” Loki fumed. “Just capture the damn things and bring them to Asgard. That’s all the slavers need to do. We can process them when they arrive.”

“Loki.”

“Fine, fine,” Loki grumbled then returned to his bed chamber.

After taking a quick bath and allowing Cedalore to dress him, Loki joined Thor on the lower level.

“Satisfied?” Loki snipped as he raised his arms and let them drop back to his sides.

Thor’s face crack with upturned lips, he chuckled with amusement, then said, “Brother you sound as if you need a good roll in the hay with a slave or two.”

“Everything is not about sex, Thor,” Loki countered moving to the door.

Cedalore opened and held the door for Thor and Loki, then followed allowing the door to close on Donthia. In a huff, Donthia opened the door and ran to keep with her master.

“Loki, you’ve been cooped up in your chambers for how long? A week?” Thor probed.

“Three days.” Loki shrugged with a tense wave of his shoulders. “What are you getting at?”

“I’m getting at the fact that you haven’t been having sex,” Thor explained. “Now you’re grumpy. Three days is a record for you.”

“No, it isn’t.”

“Loki you can’t go a day without sucking dick, licking cunt, eating ass, or tugging off,” Thor pointed out. “I’m assuming you haven’t tugged off either.”

Loki gave a long exhale and halted his steps.

Addressing Thor, Loki queried, “Are you diagnosing me like that gross sex crazed Midgardian doctor? The old wrinkly one?”

“Loki,” Thor proceeded with his furred face bright and a twinkle dancing in his eye, “you don’t even wear undershorts so you can always be ready. You should be a slave!”

As Thor erupted in a guffaw, Loki rolled his eyes.

“Maybe you’re right,” Loki relented.

A sizzling smirk crawled across Thor’s bearded face. Seeing they were alone in the corridor, he slid over to Loki, slipped his strong arm around his waist, and tugged him close.

“I know I’m right, brother,” Thor murmured with his words rumbling deep in his chest. Leaning in, he sniffed Loki’s neck with his hand moving to grip his posterior. “We can go back to your chambers and I can give you a fast and hard fuck.”

“No,” Loki rejected as he placed a gentle hand on Thor’s broad chest. “I think I want some pussy today.”

Thor grumbled in disappointment and pressed on saying, “Brother, don’t turn me down.” Pressing a soft kiss below Loki’s ear, he continued, “At least let me taste that sweet ass I’m obsessed with.”

Loki’s head hung to the side in languid surrender feeling Thor’s soft lips so close to his ear. Passion began to swarm his mind and he was becoming drunk off Thor’s masculine scent of earthy pine, green tea, and sandalwood.

“Brother, brother,” Loki urged and pushed at Thor’s chest.

Releasing Loki, Thor huffed and flipped his lips down.

“Don’t do this to me, please,” Loki breathed as he struggled to regain composure.

“Loki don’t tease me,” Thor pleaded.

“I’m not teasing you,” Loki assured. “I just…require the comfort of a tender body and a sweet cunt upon my face.”

Thor chortled and suggested, “We can share her.”

Advancing on Loki again, Thor’s hungry hands aimed to gobble him up, but he slapped at his hands.

“Brother, nooo…” Loki whined.

Thor continued his mirth making at his brother’s display.

“You don’t sound certain,” Thor noted trying to weasel in wherever he could.

“Well, I am,” Loki said as stern as possible.

After smoothing his hands down his top, Loki thrust his head in the air and continued down the corridor. Thor reached out his bear paw and gobbled Loki’s fine cheeks then let go.

“Must you always molest my ass?” Loki asked glancing over his shoulder.

“Must you always wear those pants to make my cock hard?” Thor rejoined.

Loki rolled his eyes and waved a hand of dismissal at Thor saying, “Cedalore put these on me.”

“She’s a good slave then.”

“Meh.”

Glancing to the side, Loki expected Thor to be walking beside him. Looking over his shoulder, Loki saw him walking with Donthia and Cedalore.

“What are you doing?” Loki asked.

“Enjoying the view.” Thor beamed his dopey smile. “It’s good to be a slave.”

Donthia bubbled in girlish giggles but Cedalore bit her tongue and tried not to laugh knowing that Loki expected the most disciplined conduct from her.

Sighing at his brother’s shenanigans, Loki shook his head and kept walking.

“You even walk like a tease,” Thor noted.

Entering the council chamber, Loki and Thor waited for their slaves to introduce them.

“My master, the most handsome God of Thunder, Thor, hehe,” Donthia chittered and clapped her hands.

Sitting at the head of the table, Odin pinched his lips and shook his head at the girl thinking she was the most obtuse slave he had met in a long time.

“The Lord Prince Loki, God of Mischief,” Cedalore announced then took her place against the wall.

Loki and Thor took their seats at the table and Donthia hopped on her master’s lap. Shaking a disapproving head at Thor, Odin waited for him to amend his slave’s behavior. Sighing, Thor waved Donthia off his lap and she bounced to the wall beside Cedalore.

“Thank you for finally joining us.” Odin’s words marked his indignation. “Of course, everything in the palace runs by the princes’ time.”

“Honestly, I don’t see why we’re here,” Loki protested. “Just capture the damn things and bring them home.”

“Silence,” Odin hissed as sharp as a snake.

Moving his fingers over a circular stone glyph in front of him, Odin created a pattern and above the table a man’s face appeared in gold shimmering light. The man was the captain of one of Asgard’s many slave ships that roamed throughout The Nine and beyond.

After the first war with the Dark Elves many millennia ago, Bor, Odin’s father, sent Asgardian scientists, engineers, and the magically inclined to Svartalfheim. There, the great minds of Asgard studied the Dark Elf ships that Malekith sacrificed so that he could escape. Pooling their brain power, the great minds were able to create a fleet of spaceships for Asgard based on the Dark Elf technology. The Asgardian spaceships had the capability to cloak as well as detect other cloaked ships by reading energy signatures.

For years, the Aether sat in the treasure chamber of the palace until the convergence of 2013 when it woke and summoned Malekith. The Dark Elves advanced on Asgard only to meet a valiant fleet. Defeated, some Dark Elves retreated to the cosmos, some perished in the heat of battle, including Malekith, and some became enslaved. Dark Elves were a proud race and within five years, all the enslaved committed suicide.

“It appears that there is a group of anywhere from 30 to 45 Dark Elves on the surface of Arkar, my King,” the captain spoke through the transmission.

“Are you certain you can take them without detection?” Odin asked.

“We can either transport them aboard or we can go to the surface and ambush them,” the captain replied.

Odin pondered in silence.

“The problem with transporting is that we do not know the exact number that are down there, and we might transport a life form other than a Dark Elf,” the captain informed.

“Indeed,” Odin agreed.

Loki was not paying attention to the conversation but daydreaming as he looked at the wooden tabletop. Feeling a hand gripping his crotch, he clamped his thighs around it.

“I want to eat you out so badly, brother.” Thor’s scorching words tickled Loki’s ear. “Play with that sweet tender hole and let you cum in my mouth.”

Loki’s entire form stiffened as he tried not to alert the others in the chamber to his arousal. Believing that even breathing would call others’ attention, he held his breath.

“Is there something you would like to share, Thor?” Odin huffed out.

Pulling away from Loki’s ear Thor shook his head saying, “Mmmm…nope.”

“No, no, go on and share with everyone,” Odin pressed with the wave of his hand. “Tell everyone what’s so important that you have to whisper it to your brother during this important meeting.”

“Mmmm…” Thor slipped his hand from Loki’s lap and breathed out a slow breath as he searched for words.

“He was just wondering about the issue of slave self-sterilization,” Loki blurted covering for his brother.

Odin nodded his head, “We’ll get to that in a bit.”

“Father?” Loki continued with urgency.

“Yes, Loki?” Odin asked with the arch of his brow.

“May I be excused to use the lavatory? I am not in good health at the moment.”

“Yes, yes, if you must.” Odin waved Loki off.

Jumping to his feet, Loki rushed out the chamber doubled over like he had a stomachache, but he was trying to hide his erection.

Cedalore started to follow Loki, but Thor called her back.

“Cedalore, stay here.” Thor stood. “I will see to my brother. Donthia, you stay as well.”

Darting out the chamber, Thor rushed after Loki’s lanky form. Like young boys again, they raced through the golden corridors swerving around palace staff, slaves, officials, and nobles all the way to Loki’s chambers.

“You’re an ass!” Loki berated Thor as he grabbed his face and yanked it close for a kiss. “A huge, boorish ass!

“Mmmhmm,” Thor mumbled against Loki’s crushing kisses.

Gripping Loki by his rump, Thor lifted him. Loki held onto Thor by wrapping his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Their lips kept meshing and sucking at each other with feverish need as fire ripped through their pelvises. Dropping Loki on the sofa, Thor moved down his body. Gripping Loki’s pants by the waist band, Thor yanked them down tugging them off along with his boots. Thor flipped Loki on his stomach without effort like he was a flapjack in a pan. Pushing Loki’s hips up, Thor dove his face between his cheeks and assaulted his tight pucker with his tongue.

“Oh, fuck…” Loki groaned as he pressed his hips back against Thor’s face. “Mmmm…mmmm…eat my ass…fuck…fuck…you pig…fuck…”

Prompted by Loki’s words, Thor ran his long hot tongue along his crevice starting from his perineum and traveling to his tail bone then started from the bottom again lapping like a dog. Loki panted and rested his cheek on the arm of the couch with his eyelids fluttering closed. The feel of Thor treating his sensitive pucker blazed Loki with a hot fire starting in his crotch and thriving to his heart. Thor placed a hand on each of Loki’s cheeks spreading them wide and let globs of spit trickle from his mouth to his rosy pink hole.

“Oh fuck…wet my hole.” Loki moaned with need.

Thor coated Loki’s hole in a nice foam, then pressed in two of his thick calloused fingers filling him to the base. Loki called out and clawed at the couch as Thor explored his hole with his probing fingers stroking along his silky tunnel. Gripping Loki’s hard member in his fist, Thor tugged on it while his mouth nursed one of his testes.

Loki’s body turned to mush as his form began to shudder. Three days without sex was a long time indeed and his body was reacting to every sensation like it was a first-time experience. Removing his fingers from Loki’s tunnel, Thor returned to lapping his crevice. Shuddering hard, Loki gasped as his brother continued to feast on his hole like it was a cornucopia. Gyrating his hips, Loki rubbed his posterior in Thor’s face painting his scent on him.

“Oh, Thor…” Loki gasped feeling his scrotum tighten as his juice began to flow.

“Yes,” Thor murmured between laps and nipping Loki’s cheeks.

“I’m…I’m…oooh…”

Understanding the signs of an impending orgasm, Thor ran his tongue from Loki’s tailbone, over his hole, over his perineum, circled around his scrotum, and then down his length gobbling it down his gullet. Thor’s lips clamped around Loki’s rod holding it tight as he bucked with his orgasm consuming him. Flexing his tight throat around Loki’s enormous manhood, Thor stroked him egging him along his orgasm. Clenching his body tight, Loki gasped as his body quaked and he squirted his sludge down Thor’s throat to deposit in his hungered gut.

“Oooh,” Loki moaned as if he were in pain as he lay on the couch with his rump in the air.

After sucking Loki dry, Thor slipped his limp meat from his mouth and knelt behind him. Undoing his pants, Thor slipped his erect rod out and began to rub it between Loki’s slicken cheeks. Exhausted, Loki lay still as Thor used him to get off. Gripping Loki’s buttery soft cheeks, Thor squeezed them around his gliding member as he prompted his orgasm. Growling, Thor began to pant like a beast as his semen mounted. Taking his rod in his fist, he placed the head at Loki’s sweet hole and stroked it at a maddening rate. Giving a shout, he released his spunk with it splattering on his brother’s hole.

“Mmmm…” Loki groaned as Thor used him to deposit his load. “Mmmm…brother…wash me with your cum.”

Squeezing the last drop of juice from his length, Thor shook it then wiped the cream off the tip. Lifting his hand to his mouth, Thor cleaned the semen off then began lapping the rest off Loki’s posterior.

“Nasty cum slut,” Loki gibed as he wiggled his hips in Thor’s face.

Thor laughed between laps, enjoying the mingling flavors of his goo and Loki’s flesh.

“Had enough?” Loki asked peaking over his shoulder.

“Not quite,” Thor responded between laps.

“You’ve always been obsessed with my ass.”

“Yes, yes I have.”

Taking one last lap of Loki’s flesh, Thor pulled away. Laying on Loki’s back, Thor wrapped him in his strong arms.

“I love you, Loki,” Thor revealed with syrup drenched affection. “You mean the world to me.”

Loki smiled and said, “I know.”

Thor laughed. “You could say you love me back.”

“I could…”

Thor laughed again as he did not need to hear Loki speak the words to know how he felt about him. The two brothers had been through hell and back, but still they shared their bodies with each other.

Resting in silence, neither of the gods wanted to move, but they knew their father would be disappointed if they did not return to the meeting.

“We need to go,” Loki commanded shrugging Thor off.

Nodding his head, Thor lifted off Loki and tucked himself in his pants. Loki retrieved his pants from the floor, tugged them on, then stepped in his boots.

“I think I’ll have the tailor make me more leather pants,” Loki teased Thor as he examined his rump in the floor mirror.

“At your own risk, brother,” Thor warned as he slapped Loki’s backside and moved to the door.

Grinning, Loki followed Thor out his chambers.

The two brothers strolled down the corridors in silence as they were still basking in a bit of afterglow. Rounding a corner as they drew near the council chamber, Loki spotted Valkyrie. She was a way off down the corridor, and as he watched her, he got the sense that her mind was not present. As if she was floating, her eyes did not focus on anyone or anything. Before they reached each other, she turned and like a ghost, drifted into a chamber.

Loki was intrigued by Valkyrie’s disposition, but he could not investigate with Thor present and nor did he want too. Now was not the time to start the game again as emotions were still brimming. However, the throb pumped in him. Annoyed, he pushed it away.

“Is everything alright, my sons?” Odin questioned when Thor and Loki returned to the council chamber.

“Everything is fine, father,” Loki assured with the nod of his head then took a seat beside Thor. “I took a tonic and now my stomach is fine.”

“Yes,” Thor interjected. “He just needed a good cleaning out.”

Loki snapped his head around and gave Thor a pointed look. Thor had a silly grin plastered across his face and he popped his eyebrows at Loki’s expression.

“Alright,” Odin said as to continue the proceedings. “While you two were absent, we establish that a team will transport to Arkar and ambush the Dark Elves. They will be strip searched for any suicidal paraphernalia and locked in separate cells. Once arriving on Asgard, they will all be given the Breeding Tonic.” At the mention of the Breeding Tonic, he gestured to the lead healer, Eir.

“Thank you, my King.” The mature woman bowed her head to Odin then sat a glass bottle of red liquid on the table. “This is the Breeding Tonic that I and my staff have concocted. Not only does it combat slave self-sterilization, it makes a barren slave fertile, as well as increases pheromones and fertility. It can also be used by the free who are barren.”

“How does it combat self-sterilization?” Loki questioned.

“If the sex organs are removed or mutilated, they will repair or grow back,” she replied.

“Magnificent,” he commended. “As I have said before, the healers are the brightest minds in Asgard.”

A proud beam graced her face and she bowed her head to him. “Thank you, my Prince.”

“Well, are there any comments to be had?” Odin asked and when no one offered anything, he declared, “Dismissed.”

Leaving the council chamber with Cedalore following, Loki started toward his slave chambers but halted when Thor gripped his arm.

“Thor?” Loki perked a brow at his brother.

“Let’s fuck,” Thor suggested in a low tone so those who were leaving the council chamber could not hear him. “My cock wants your ass.”

“No,” Loki shook his head. “I told you I want a girl today.”

“Loki, you haven’t let me fuck your hole in a while now.”

Sighing, Loki tugged his arm from Thor and said, “I’ll put it on the list.”

Puffing out an angry grumble, Thor stalked away with Donthia following.

Brandishing a triumphant smirk, Loki continued to his wing.

Entering the female slaves’ chambers, Loki surveyed his girls lounging on the floor tending to their many arts and crafts while Berdaita sat in a chair reading a book to them. Clearing his throat, he called their attention.

Berdaita closed the book and the girls jumped to their feet.

“My Prince.” Berdaita smiled as she began to stand.

“Please rest,” Loki bid to Berdaita with the wave of a hand allowing her to remain seated.

Sending a grateful smile, she said, “Thank you, my Prince.”

Regarding his girls, he commanded, “Stand in a line my lovelies. I require your service but only one.”

The girls scurried and bustled around forming a line. They all thrust their chests and hips out to accentuate their best features tickling Loki. Walking down the line, he examined them with a scrutinizing eye.

Stopping at Caska, Loki grasped her chin and tilted her head back. Not a scar or cut remained on her face or body. The healers used a combination of potions, salves, and healing magic to nurse her back to health. She was gorgeous with her long light blond hair and full lips.

“Are you still in pain?” Loki inquired.

“No, my Lord Prince Loki,” Caska replied.

“Good.”

After passing his thumb over Caska’s lips, Loki removed his hand from her chin and moved along.

Coming to the fetching and youthful Jozziettay, Loki smiled at the knitting she held in her hands.

“Is that the afghan you are making for me?” Loki asked.

“Yes, my Lord Prince Loki.” The girl shone with pride and held up the colorful work in progress.

Taking the incomplete afghan in his hands, Loki examined it.

“Beautiful, I can’t wait until you are done,” Loki complimented and continued.

Moving along down the row, Loki stopped in front of Xana and Yana, two ravishing biological sisters with glowing tan skin, almond eyes, and black silky hair. They were Asgardian but had the look of the East Indian women of Midgard. The girls hugged each other and batted their eyelashes at him working a seduction.

Displaying his multitude of teeth, Loki watched as they posed competing with the other girls for his attention.

“Tempting, but I only require one,” Loki informed with a finger held up.

“Oooh, my Lord Prince Loki,” the sisters whined and poked out their lips.

Pressing a kiss to the sisters’ pouty lips, Loki resurrected a smile on their faces.

Reaching the end of the line, Loki’s breath caught in his throat and his heart fluttered. The mesmerizing ebony girl, Aleeta, watched him with her soul stealing coffee bean eyes. Her large plump lips turned up at the corners in a slight tantalizing smile, and her black hair hung to her midsection in twisted single braids with colorful butterfly clips adorning them.

Placing his hand on Aleeta’s radiant chocolate skin, Loki delighted in the smooth texture. His hand moved from her cheek to her neck and down to the exposed V of her chest.

“My,” Loki spoke in a voice heavy with lust. “I say, I haven’t used you in a long time, my dear Aleeta.”

“Indeed, you haven’t, my Lord Prince Loki.” Aleeta’s voice came out like velvet sex, each word rolling over her tongue caressed with wanton love.

Looking to the ball of yarn in Aleeta’s hands, Loki reached for it asking, “And what is this?”

Aleeta twisted her hands away from Loki and flashed a mischievous teasing grin saying, “It is a surprise for you, my Lord Prince Loki. My sister, Jozziettay, made it for me and if you wish to see me in it…well…you’ll have to pick me.” She ended her words with a wink.

Loki issued a merry sound of amusement at Aleeta’s coquettish charm. She was an Asgardian bred pleasure slave that he found while in the town square. A virgin adolescent, she had been well groomed and trained to court a man’s attention. Displayed nude and in a cage, she locked her eyes on him the moment she saw him and knowing that he was the Prince, she moved and displayed her form in the most enticing ways. He wasted no time in buying her for the hefty 70 gold coins, which was the equivalent of 7,000 Midgardian USD. Once completing the purchase, he rushed home to use her. There had never been a finer addition to his chain.

Taking Aleeta’s hand, Loki kissed the back of it, and she cooed.

“I think I would like to see that surprise, my darling,” Loki made his choice.

“I am honored, my Lord Prince Loki,” Aleeta replied with gracious appreciation.

Letting Aleeta’s hand fall, Loki led the way to his chambers with her and Cedalore following.

Going straight to his bed chamber, Loki sat on the side of his bed, undid his over vest, and gazed at the captivating seductress.

“Tell me, my charming strumpet,” Loki began, “have you a song for me?”

Aleeta’s face brightened and she dipped her head, “I have, my Lord Prince Loki.”

Lifting a hand, Loki bid her, “Just call me your prince.”

A grin split the girl’s lips at her master’s words. “Yes, my Prince.”

Loki’s allowance of Aleeta to call him by a shorten title meant he was favoring her.

“Please,” Loki commanded as he reclined on his side. “Don your surprise for me. I am thrilling with anticipation.”

“Yes, my Prince,” Aleeta bowed her head. “Please, may I use your bath chamber?”

“Yes, you may.”

“Thank you, my Prince.”

Loki watched the lusty girl almost skip out the bed chamber with her light steps of delight. Resting on the bed, he unfastened his pants and tugged out his limp member. As his fingers glided down his pole stirring it to life, his mind thought about the delicious torments the girl could subject him to.

“My Prince,” Aleeta sung as she returned to the bed chamber. “Are you starting without me?”

“Never.” Loki flashed his teeth.

Going onto his side again, Loki’s semi-limp manhood turned into an instant erection as he viewed the girl dressed in the salacious craft. The outfit consisted of what Midgardians called a bikini top and a skirt that barely covered her sweet bits. Dangling from the top and skirt were braided strands of yarn adorned with wooden beads. Mimicking rounded petals of a flower, the open lace work of the knit showed her flesh beneath. Black nipples and areolae beckoned him beyond soft lavender yarn that radiated against her dark satin skin. Curly fine black hairs peeked through the skirt and the bottom of her sweet lips poked out beyond the edge.

“Oh dear,” Loki remarked in a lusty tone. “A surprise indeed. Do turn around for your master.”

Turning on her toes as graceful as a ballet dancer, Aleeta presented her round voluptuous rump to her master, the skirt cutting across the black moon with the bottom cheeks exposed.

“My, I can’t wait to eat you.” Loki gave a carnal growl.

“My Prince, do you wish me to sing or shall we get to fucking?” Aleeta smirked as she spun and swayed her hips.

“Oh, yes, please entertain me.”

Placing a hand over her chest, Aleeta did a deep dramatic bow with an arm in the air and one leg crossed over the other. Standing erect, she parted her lips and a sweet husky serenade flowed out as her body swayed with seduction.

“Harpa, can you feel it come this way?

Harpa is the month of play

The women run and the men prey

The wolves dine on the fowls all day

Harpa when the virgins sway

Girls who grow beautiful every day

Hold me master, take me away

I want to feel your bondage

All night and day.”

“Beautiful,” Loki complimented.

Split into two seasons, the Asgardian year only consisted of summer and winter. Harpa was the first month of summer and recognized as a month for girls. Citizens celebrated on the first day of the month with a summer blót and the elite men attended the Lupine Run. Slavers from all The Nine brought their virgin girls to the Lupine Run. The girls were set free in a wooded area and men don wolf masks giving chase. The men bought any girls they captured. Loki and Thor attended the function every year and always returned home with a large haul of slave flesh.

“Thank you, my Prince,” Aleeta bowed.

“Now turn that ass around and let me dine on your beauteous form,” Loki dictated.

Giving a soft giggle, Aleeta stepped close to the bed and spun presenting her rump to her master. Leaning over the side of the bed, Loki grasped her smooth flesh in his hands stroking in soothing circles. After worshiping her with a series of kisses, he pushed his hand between her legs parting them, then pushed on her lower back so she could lean forward causing her posterior to thrust back. Pushing the skimpy skirt around her hips, he pressed his face between her mounds getting a whiff of the divine lavender that he required all his girls to use. As his tongue lapped and teased her back hole, his skillful finger slipped forward and began to tease at her front hole. A soft coo passed the girl’s lips and she let her head hang forward as her master devoured and teased her flesh. Feeling her master’s smooth finger pressing and rubbing her clitoris a cool shiver passed through her spine.

“Wonderful,” Loki murmured then returned to worshiping his girl’s divine flesh with his tongue.

Slipping his long middle finger into Aleeta’s front passage, Loki stroked at her velvet confines as he teased along her tunnel. Curling his finger inside her, he received a rewarding gasp with her vaginal walls clamping around his long digit.

Loki made it a priority to know where all his girls’ Gräfenberg spots were, each being unique in their own way. Stroking Aleeta’s spot he sent vast amounts of pleasure through her core.

“Oh, my Prince.” Aleeta moaned as she reached back and ran her fingers through Loki’s hair.

“Mmmm…so sweet.” Loki moaned taking one last lick of the girl’s back hole and pulling away. “Do you want to play with your master, girl?”

Facing him, her face lit up. “I’d love to, my Prince,” she yelped.

“Well then, find some naughty toys in the armoire and we shall play.”

Rushing to the armoire with eager footsteps, Aleeta opened the door and shuffled through all the debauchery. As the girl searched for treasure, Loki removed his clothing.

“I want you to hurt me,” Loki instructed.

“Yes, my Prince,” Aleeta replied and gathered all the toys she wanted in her arms and returned to the bed.

Dumping the tools of pleasure on the bed, Aleeta let Loki inspect them.

“Oh,” Loki commented impressed with the choices.

Among the toys were a humbler, leather ankle and wrist cuffs, a metal bar gag, a glass spiked dildo, and a paddle with pyramid studs.

“You really got it in for me today, don’t you, darling?” Loki smirked.

“I just want to be pleasing,” Aleeta giggled.

“Well then, let’s get started.”

Positioning himself on his hands and knees, Loki surrendered to Aleeta. First, she put the bar gag in place. Next, she cuffed his wrists behind his back and then came the fun part. The humbler had the shape of an ox’s yoke with two pieces screwed together and a space for a man’s scrotum. Loosening the screws on the humbler, she knelt behind her master and gripped his orbs in her hand. Pulling them back between his legs, she slipped the humbler on and tighten it so his testicles could not slip through. The humbler fit against the back of his thighs preventing him from straightening his form. At last, she attached the ankle cuffs to the humbler and fastened them around his ankles.

Loki thrilled with the discomfort as the bindings forced his form into a fixed position. His shoulders strove to fall forward to the bed with his wrists bound behind his back, but the pull on his scrotum forced him to find a medium.

There was something so arousing about a woman taunting his flesh that Loki could not describe. Resting the side of his head on the pillow, he moaned feeling Aleeta’s sweet lips on his shoulder blades painting fluttering kisses down his back. Lowering behind him, her silky fingers reached between his thighs gripping his rod while the tip of her tongue slipped out and tickled his pouch. Like a well-trained pleasure slave, her skillful fingers glided down his meaty shaft caressing his hard flesh, squeezing at the head, and rubbing her thumb over the rounded tip. Spitting on her fingers, she slipped two into his back hole and pushed down seeking his prostate. Finding the lump, she stroked at it with a delicate touch.

Muffled calls of pleasure issued from Loki around the gag as his girl teased all three of his pleasure points at one time. Closing his eyes, he basked in the surrender to Aleeta’s taunting. The fingers caressing his prostate from inside his hole sent shocks of pleasure stirring through his loins. A disgruntled groan passed his lips when she pulled away desiring more of the stimulation.

Retrieving the pot of lubricant from the bedside table, Aleeta applied a liberal amount to Loki’s hole. He thrilled at not being able to see her behind him as it was like a surprise treat at a party.

Feeling pressure on his back hole, Loki’s eyes widen as Aleeta pressed the glass spiked dildo into him. The spikes were blunt on the ends, but they pressed into the sensitive flesh of his involuntary anal muscles that responded by crushing down around the dildo. The painful sensation rocking through his tunnel caused him to bear down on the bar in his mouth and call out around it.

Pushing the dildo inside her master, Aleeta plunged it like she was unstopping a sink. She smiled as Loki called out around the gag and nipped him on his side.

As a slave, Aleeta could not refuse a pleasurable act, even the most bizarre. There was a satisfaction in having a masochistic master, because even though she was giving to Loki’s will, she was taking pleasure in asserting a bit of dominance over him.

Loki’s head rolled around on the pillow as Aleeta drove the relentless dildo fast along his tunnel. He called out illegible expletives and his thighs quaked with uncontrollable tremors. A soft pat to his rump only thrilled him more as it increased in aggression to a hard slap.

A lot of time had passed since Loki played with a girl and after everything he experienced with Valkyrie, it was much needed.

Yanking the dildo from Loki’s tunnel, Aleeta discarded it.

“My Prince, am I being a pleasing slut?” Aleeta asked in a cooing voice as she rubbed at his tender hole.

“Mmmhmm…” Loki mumbled in delirious ecstasy.

“Shall I continue?”

“Mmmhmm!” Loki bobbed his head in enthusiasm.

There was one toy left to play with and it was Aleeta’s favorite. The fact that masters lord whippings over slaves could explain her affinity with paddles and whips, or it could be the crimson glow of her master’s hindquarters. No matter the reason, the act aroused her as much as it did Loki. Her body responded to the onslaught of sadism she lay to her master with her nipples erect, her clitoris throbbing, and her lower lips misting with her juices.

Grasping the paddle, Aleeta placed it under Loki’s sack. She rubbed the hard nubs against his most sensitive body part and began to bounce them on the paddle with gentle taps. Wriggling at the teasing, he tried to prepare himself for what was coming. Lowering the paddle, then snapping it up quick, she slapped his orbs with a resounding crack.

“Fuuuuck!” Loki’s muffled shouts filled the bed chamber and he jerked against his confines.

Again, the paddle cracked his scrotum and Loki arched his back as the rewarding pain churned his passion, his pole still hard as his delicate flesh burned. Aleeta started picking up the pace, abusing her master with love. The girl’s breathing hitched as her arousal flowed. Alternating between abusing her master’s posterior and his sack, she painted red pyramid indentations on his fair flesh.

Aleeta’s panting quickened and noting her master’s response, she knew he would release soon if she continued.

“My Prince?” Aleeta called with urgency as she discarded the paddle. “Will you treat me with your mouth if I have done well with giving you sweet pain?”

Loki was a groaning writhing mess. He heard Aleeta’s words, but it took a few moments for him to react to them. Nodding his head, he gave permission.

Scrambling to the head of the bed, Aleeta splayed her legs apart under her master’s face. Making quick work of the gag, she tossed it aside and tugged Loki’s face between her thighs. He did not protest his girl’s roughness as it was all delightful.

Aleeta’s flower radiated a robust earthy scent that Loki found enticing. Flicking his tongue out, he lapped over her sweet button nestled among her wet petals damp with her delectable sweet creamy juices.

Still bound, Loki allowed Aleeta to move his head in any manner she pleased. Gazing up her form, he watched her bosom heave as she closed her eyes allowing pleasure to take her over.

“Remove that top,” Loki instructed between laps. “I want to see those gorgeous mounds of chocolate tits.”

“Yes…yes, my Prince,” Aleeta groaned as she reached behind her neck and undid the bikini top.

Uncovering her chest, Aleeta let the top hang around her waist.

“Touch yourself, girl,” Loki continued to instruct.

Cupping her breasts in her hands, Aleeta squeezed and kneaded them for her master’s pleasure, her fingers toying with and flicking her hard nipples. A cry of lust passed her lips as she arched her back and her toes curled succumbing to her master’s talented tongue. Loki’s tongue swirled around her sweet button that had gone hard with his tasting. Trailing his tongue lower, he pressed it against her sensitive vestibule stroking it causing her thighs to quake around his head. Slipping his miraculous tongue lower, he shoved it into her tunnel and wiggled it around collecting her cream.

“Oh, my Prince!” Aleeta called as she squeezed her breasts feeling an orgasm mounting.

Aiding her along her release, Loki began a long trail from Aleeta’s clitoris, between her lips, to her anus and back again. The girl’s body convulsed, and she tighten her thighs around her master’s head. She screamed as she bore down and washed his face with her creamy juices. Holding his mouth wide, he collected as much of her cream as he could and drank it down. He gasped bathed in all her female quintessence with it trickling down his face and dripping from his hair.

“Oh…” Aleeta moaned between breaths. “Oh…my…”

“Release me,” Loki ordered. “I’m not done using you.”

“Yes…my…Prince.”

Doing as ordered, Aleeta removed all the bindings from her master. Once released, Loki seized her about her waist and slammed her on the bed. She yelped and had little time to process before he filled her to the hilt with his shaft and yanked her legs about his waist. A cry of both pleasure and surprise ripped from the girl’s lips as he slammed into her with hard thrusts.

“Yes, you fucking slut!” Loki growled. “Take my fucking cock!”

Aleeta could only groan in response as she bucked her hips up to greet his ramming thrusts.

“Hit me!” Loki instructed.

Responding to her master’s orders, Aleeta slapped Loki’s face.

“Harder!” Loki demanded as he kept pumping.

Screaming, Aleeta battered Loki’s face with a series of hard slaps and punches. The little fists slammed into his cheeks and lips. His bottom lip broke and a small trickle of blood leaked from the thin slit. The melee of blows excited them both and escalated their revelment to intense levels.

Gripping Loki’s hair, Aleeta wrapped it around her fists and yanked his face to hers. Their lips connected in a feverish fit as they bit and tugged at each other’s lips like crazed savages. Locking her legs behind her master’s back, she released his lips and shouted incoherent words as he continued to abuse her core with his ramming member hitting every sensitive spot in her body. Her fingernails clawed down his back raising red whelps on his tone flesh.

“Prince! Prince!” She screeched as he thudded his swollen head against her Gräfenberg spot.

“Yes!” Loki’s voice thundered feeling her velvet walls tremble around him. “Give it! Give it, you slut! Give your cum to your master! Yield to me! Yield!”

Pulling Loki down to her chest, Aleeta held him close. She bit down on his earlobe and screamed as her vaginal walls clamp around his hefty rod with her releasing for the second time. Feeling the warmth of his girl’s juices bathing his pelvis, he gasped and bucked against her. Slamming in, he held himself inside her as his semen erupted from the tip of his rod and coated her walls in thick cream.

Locked together in each other’s arms, their bodies remained tense as the electrical surge of ecstasy flowed through them. Little jolts passed through their bodies as sparks began to die out. Soon, their muscles relaxed and Aleeta laid on the cushion of the bed while Loki rolled his weak form off her.

Silence hung in the bed chamber and Aleeta’s idle fingers played in Loki’s mane as he lay facing the wall with his eyes closed. Turning, she curled against his back draping her arm across his waist. The stillness of their afterglow was blissful as if the entirety of Asgard had frozen.

“My Prince?” Aleeta broke the silence with soft words.

“Hmmm?” Loki murmured with an arched brow and his eyes still closed.

“Thank you…thank you for using me.” Leaning over she pressed a kiss to his sculpted cheek.

“Mmmhmm…” He murmured again.

Aleeta giggled and moved her arms under Loki’s hugging him from behind and when his strong hands engulfed hers, she smiled feeling whole.

\----

[Harpa](https://norse-mythology.net/the-viking-lunar-calendar-the-names-of-months-and-days/): first month of summer on Viking calendar

[blót](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bl%C3%B3t): a Viking feast of celebration

[Gräfenberg spot](https://www.healthline.com/health/g-spot-in-women#1): G spot, a sensitive area in the female vagina

\----

Thank you for reading and please feel free to share, bookmark, add to a collection, give a kudo, or leave a comment.

\----

I currently have three stories going and I rotate between them. I will be writing/editing five chapters then moving to another story and doing the same. I will now rotate from this story. Thank you and stay tuned.

**AO3:**

**[PlagueofMyBody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlagueofMyBody) **

**Pinterest:**

**[Shut Up Sam](http://www.pinterest.com/impala67cnk80q3/) **

**Facebook Groups:**

**[Fan Fiction Clubhouse](https://www.facebook.com/groups/ffclubhouse/) **

**[Thor (Marvel) Fanfic Group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/ThorMarvelFanfic/) **

**Facebook Page:**

[ **The Girl Who Bled Ink** ](https://www.facebook.com/GirlBleedingInk/)

**Twitter:**

**[@AMWbyLMS](https://twitter.com/AMWbyLMS) **

**[@TheLMSSphere](https://twitter.com/TheLMSSphere) **

**Tumblr:**

**[A Marvel Wonderland](https://amarvelwonderland.tumblr.com/) **

**[The L M Stephens Sphere](https://thelmstephenssphere.tumblr.com/) **

[ **Clackity Yack** ](https://clackityyack.tumblr.com/)

[ **Demun's Right Eye** ](https://demunsrighteye.tumblr.com/)


End file.
